The Ishida Chronicles
by ragnarokloki444
Summary: The past shapes the person of the present, and family and friends have their place. Follow Mitsunari's story from his beginnings as a wide-eyed child and his maturation into an Ishida warrior who commands the fearsome powers of his clan, serving the Toyotomi with wholehearted and unquestioning loyalty. (This story may deviate from Basara canon.)
1. Book One: Sakichi (Chapter 1)

Sakichi clung to his father's hand, blinking his large eyes in bewilderment. Before him, a couple men from the castle town emerged from the freshly-dug hole, standing aside solemnly. Another pair of men took the casket and lowered it down into the hole.

He glanced up at his father's face, waiting for him to take action, but Masatsugu's gaze was vacant and he showed no signs of moving. Neither did his older son Kichimaru, who kept sniffing and wiping his eyes with sleeves already dark with tears. Something was wrong.

"Otou-chan…" Sakichi tugged his father's sleeve desperately. "Otou-chan, do something! Okaa-chan is in that box, why are you letting them put her in the ground?"

Masatsugu moved at last, kneeling down. His long silver hair streamed behind him in the wind. "Listen, Sakichi. Okaa-chan can't be with us anymore."

"But why?" Sakichi's head spun back towards the hole as the men shoveled the dirt back into it. Over top of the box with his mother in it.

"She was very sick, and sometimes when you get very sick, you don't wake up again," Masatsugu answered quietly.

"There must be a way to save Okaa-chan!" Grabbing his father's arm, the little boy continued pleading. "Come on, Otou-chan! We have to dig her out and save her!"

Kichimaru stomped over to them. "Listen up, Sakichi! If something happens to you that makes you sleep forever, you have to be put in a box and buried, otherwise you'll become a ghost!"

Sakichi squeaked, clinging to Masatsugu. "That's scary!"

"But if you're buried," Kichimaru continued, "you won't be a ghost, and instead you'll get to ascend to heaven. We did that for Haha-ue, and we saved her. She's up there now." He jabbed a finger skywards, and his little brother looked up at the hazy morning sky.

For a moment Sakichi remained silent, wondering if indeed his mother was now living somewhere up there in that vast blue expanse. Masatsugu shot Kichimaru a thankful look.

"Then," Sakichi announced, "I want to be buried with Otou-chan and Onii-chan."

Masatsugu smiled, although his eyes shone with tears, while Kichimaru just sighed and shook his head. Sakichi turned to look at them. It wasn't a bad thing, was it? That way they could all be together, and he wouldn't have to travel to the sky alone. Being alone scared him.

"Oh, Sakichi." Masatsugu drew him into an embrace.

Shutting his eyes, Sakichi snuggled closer to his father's warmth. Kichimaru squeezed in beside him, and the wind whispered as the three remained there. The other townspeople dispersed, having paid their respects, and left the family to their privacy.

At last, Masatsugu drew away from his children and straightened, gazing at the fresh grave. Kichimaru, meanwhile, grabbed Sakichi's hand.

"Don't worry, Sakichi," he said. "We'll always be together."

"Promise?" Sakichi asked.

"Of course it's a promise!"

"Kichimaru's right," Masatsugu said, a slight smile gracing his features. "We're a family. Of course we'll always be together. Come along now."

He turned and left the cemetery behind him, his two children rushing after him.

#

They soon returned home to the residential quarters of the castle. It belonged to them, the leading family of the Ishida clan, its ownership passed down generation after generation. Though it was not particularly large or as lavish as the castles of rich noblemen, its silhouette was an imposing one. Claw-like decorations curved out of the roofs of the structure, and at night the entire building appeared like a beast.

Masatsugu told his children that he wanted to rest and retreated to his room. Kichimaru went outside to the garden and sat near the pond, watching the fish swim. Sakichi tried to get him to play, but he remained unresponsive. Bored, and uncomfortable with the gloom that settled over his family, Sakichi went to his father's room, tiptoeing to the door and sliding it open with a finger.

His father lay stretched out on his bed, his back facing the doorway. Sakichi couldn't tell if Masatsugu was asleep or not, but didn't have the courage to wake him. Not knowing what else to do, the little boy sat down in the doorway. So much had changed. His mother was suddenly gone, and now his father and brother were sad. What could he do?

His large eyes focused on Masatsugu's shadow. After his mother went to sleep and didn't wake up again, the youkai hiding in her shadow had now moved to her husband's. Though Sakichi couldn't see them, he had known they were there ever since he was first able to walk. There were four of them, but they never wanted to come out and play.

A pair of flaming eyes opened in the shadow, peering out at the child in the doorway. Smiling, Sakichi beckoned to them, but as always the youkai refused to emerge. The eyes closed, becoming one with the shadow again. Pouting, he folded his arms. They weren't out among other people, and there was nothing for the youkai to be afraid about.

_You're special_, his mother once told him. _Youkai will accept you as one of their own, as they did with me._

Sakichi curled up on the floor, staring intently at the shadow. Would he ever see his mother again? Fatigue soon overtook him, and he fell asleep where he was.

#

The new silence in their home frightened the children, and they rarely left their father's side. At night the family slept together. Sakichi felt safer, knowing that when he closed his eyes, his father and brother would be there when he woke up. They wouldn't suddenly disappear like his mother had.

Masatsugu remained moody and listless for a few weeks, but did his best to look after his children. Sakichi was glad when some feeling of normalcy returned to his family.

One day Kichimaru came to find him. "Come on, Sakichi! Chichi-ue wants to teach you setsuna!"

"What's that?" Sakichi asked.

"You'll see!" Grabbing his hand, Kichimaru pulled him out the door.

The two ran to the courtyard in the training grounds, where their father waited. It wasn't the first time Sakichi had been here. Kichimaru was training to use a bokken, and it was fascinating to watch. The little brother wanted to try as well, feeling left out, but his father told him he wasn't old enough yet.

Masatsugu smiled as his children skipped towards him.

"Otou-chan!" Beaming, Sakichi looked up. "Are you going to teach me something?"

Kneeling down, his father patted his head. "Yes. It's a special power that's part of our heritage. Setsuna."

"Setsuna," Sakichi repeated in awe.

"Stand back a bit."

The children backed off, and Masatsugu straightened. Then he blurred out of sight, reappearing a few feet away.

Kichimaru grinned at the shock on his brother's face. "That's setsuna!"

"Can I really move like that?" Sakichi asked, glancing at his feet.

"Of course," Masatsugu said. "It's in our blood. It's not so different than learning to walk or run. It takes a little practice, but when you get used to it you won't even have to think about it anymore."

"How do I do it, Otou-chan?"

Masatsugu gestured at the empty space around them. "Focus where you want to go. Then run like you want to be there right away. Your body will take care of the rest."

Sakichi stood there doubtfully. How was this any different than normal running? But he had to try. His father was finally teaching him something! Hunching down a bit and focusing on a spot several yards away, he took a deep breath and charged.

Nothing happened. He just ran normally. Disappointed, he looked over his shoulder. "It's not working!"

"Did you make a wish that you want to be there right away?" Kichimaru called back. "Try again!"

He obeyed, and as he ran he imagined himself zipping to the area instantly. A tingling feeling rose in the back of his mind, as if something within him woke from slumber. Though he still failed to trigger the power, he knew the next time would surely be different.

Once more, he willed himself to be there, as hard as he could. His surroundings dissolved in a blur and he shot forward at incredible speed. Surprised, he missed his footing and tripped, sprawling onto the ground and skidding a few feet. Pain burned on his hands and knees and he cried despite himself.

"Sakichi?" Strong arms heaved him to his feet. "Are you all right? Let me see."

"It hurts, Otou-chan!"

"They're just a couple of scrapes. You'll be all right. Don't cry now." Masatsugu kissed his forehead to calm him. "See? You did it!"

Sakichi wiped his eyes and smiled. "I want to practice some more!"

"Let's take a break and then you can try again."

#

Two years passed. Sakichi and Kichimaru enjoyed their peaceful lives. The loss of their mother had numbed somewhat, although Sakichi always felt that one day she would come walking back into their home.

The children remained oblivious to happenings outside the town. It was a turbulent time for the country. The dreaded Demon King had been betrayed by one of his subordinates at Honno-ji, and all the power he consolidated scattered to the winds. However, even though their leader was gone, the Oda forces continued to run wild throughout the country. And a group of them were approaching the quiet town where the Ishida made their home. Many of the townsfolk had already departed with whatever they could carry.

Masatsugu called his children to him.

"Listen, you two," he said. "There's an army of bad men coming this way. A lot of people have already fled, and now it's time for us to do the same."

Sakichi's eyes widened. "We're leaving? Will we ever come back?"

"I don't know," his father admitted. "But for our safety, we need to get ready."

"I don't want to leave, Otou-chan! This is our home!"

"Sakichi!" Kichimaru slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop whining and listen to Chichi-ue!"

"We have no choice," their father said. "We must leave and go someplace safer. I need you two to help me pack for the journey."

Bustling about in stifling silence, they rounded up treasured possessions or essentials and bundling them up carefully. They took only what they needed—a few extra sets of clothing, a tent, and a bedroll. Sakichi, unable to shake the sense of dread from his heart, sat on the floor and watched, feeling sorry for all the toys he would have to leave behind. Masatsugu took a large box from a locked cabinet, and when he opened it the shining reflections of gold ryou and coins lit up the inside of the lid. Gathering around the box, the children stared wide-eyed at the sheer amount of money.

"Kichimaru, I'm putting you in charge of this," Masatsugu said as he sorted through the contents of another box. "We all need to carry something. Sakichi will carry the clothes, I'll take the tent and heirloom blade and you will have the coin box."

"Leave it to me, Chichi-ue!"

Masatsugu added some sentimental items to the coin box before locking it. Then, he helped his children put on their armour. It would barely protect them, but it was better than nothing.

"It's so heavy," Sakichi said as his father tied a tiny breastplate into place around his chest.

"Stop complaining!" Kichimaru snapped. "You're not wearing half as much as me!"

Masatsugu glared at him. "Kichimaru, be nice to your little brother. He's frightened."

What little armour Sakichi wore was, for him, rather heavy. Flexing his limbs, he strode experimentally around the room.

"Sakichi, here." Masatsugu presented a fan to him. "If you are in danger and you need something to protect yourself with, use this."

With a flick of the wrist, the fan snapped open with a metallic whisper, revealing blades instead of paper. Sakichi stared at it, the idea of using it to hurt someone completely foreign to him. Shutting the fan, Masatsugu tied it securely to his son's leg.

"Chichi-ue!" Kichimaru dragged a battleaxe out of the weapons cabinet. "I'm taking this with me!"

The battleaxe belonged to their mother. It was one of the few things they had to remember her by. Sakichi gave his father a pleading look.

Masatsugu hesitated before his gaze hardened. "Kichimaru, leave it! There's no way you can carry that, and we're already carrying the heirloom blade!"

"I'm not letting those bad men have it!"

"Master." A high-pitched voice cut through the room. "I can help him carry it and use it."

Sakichi glanced at his father's shadow.

"Go ahead," Masatsugu said at last. "But I don't want him fighting unless it's absolutely necessary!"

A thick silver mist streamed out of his shadow, surging towards Kichimaru and wrapping around his arms and shoulders. They solidified into a pair of elegant silver gauntlets, shimmering with inscriptions and gleaming with red decorative jewels. Kichimaru lifted his hands, admiring the armour.

"What is this?" he whispered. "It looks so heavy but I feel like I'm not wearing anything at all!"

Sakichi ran over to him and touched the gauntlets. "It's a nobusuma! His name is Chi, and he can help you carry the axe!"

To test the gauntlets, Kichimaru picked up the axe. "It really is light! I could swing this around if I wanted to!"

Sakichi glanced back towards his father. Masatsugu watched them with a mixture of surprise and melancholy.


	2. Book One: Sakichi (Chapter 2)

The family left the town for the first time, but it would also be their last. As the houses and fields gave way to a beaten dirt trail leading into the forest, the children looked back one last time. Their father let them look. Sakichi was still frightened about leaving the place he had called home for so long, but as long as his family was with him, he knew he had nothing to fear.

Hurrying onwards down the trail, Masatsugu walked at a brisk pace, not slowing down for his children as he normally did, forcing them to jog after him. Clad in his armour and fluttering jinbaori, with his longsword strapped to his back, he was no longer the gentle father that the two boys knew. A terrifyingly cold, brittle light shone in his eyes.

The forest grew thicker and the trail thinner. As they neared a bend, Masatsugu halted and his children bumped into each other. Shushing them, he strained to listen, before shrugging his pack off his shoulders and dropping it onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kichimaru whispered.

"I hear soldiers jeering up ahead," Masatsugu answered, drawing his sword. "I'll go investigate. You two stay here. Don't worry - I won't let any harm come to you."

With that, Masatsugu vanished in a blast of air. The bushes at the other end of the road jerked as he reappeared in their midst. Then he was gone.

Sakichi and Kichimaru dragged the bundled tent and heirloom blade into the bushes on their side of the road, then hid themselves, huddling together. The gauntlets on Kichimaru's arms radiated a reassuring aura, reminding them that their father wasn't the only one looking out for them.

Men shouted, their voices echoing among the trees, and the brothers tensed as the shouting turned into screams. Sakichi covered his ears, unable to bear the horrible noise.

Then, Masatsugu darted back around the bend, splattered with blood. He beckoned to them, glancing over his shoulder, and the two ran towards him, dragging the pack between them.

"What happened?" Kichimaru asked.

"It is as I feared," Masatsugu said, taking the pack. "The group of Oda are here. I wiped out the vanguard but the rest are coming. I can hear their horses."

"What do we do?"

"I don't dare fight them. It would put you two in too much danger. Instead, we'll have to detour into the wilderness." Masatsugu hesitated. "Kouen! I need you!"

Sakichi recognized the flaming pair of eyes that appeared in the shadow. A great crimson horse leaped out and landed on the road, tossing its head and blowing smoke from its nostrils. Its mane and tail glowed from within, as if spun from fire. Fangs jutted from its mouth and a pair of horns crowned its head.

"Take the children," Masatsugu said.

Kouen obeyed, kneeling down, and the boys scrambled onto its back. As the horse rose to its feet, they were able to see what lay beyond the bend. The bodies of the Oda soldiers were strewn about the road, most of them in pieces, but the corpses of some townspeople and their children also lay lifeless. Sakichi clapped his hands over his eyes and Kichimaru looked away.

A rumbling noise reverberated through the trees - the sound of many hooves pounding across the ground towards them. Kouen tossed its head impatiently.

A dark aura wrapped around Masatsugu's body like black flame, his eyes becoming two bright red dots. He tore into the woods at tremendous speed, and Kouen surged after him. Clinging to the horse and each other, the children shielded their faces from the relentless tree branches that battered them.

Sakichi didn't know how long they jolted up and down on Kouen's back. When at last the trees thinned out and opened into a large, wind-swept glade, only then did Kouen slow his pace. Their father dug his hands into the ground in order to bring himself to a halt, the black aura disappearing from his body.

They slid off Kouen's back and hurried towards their father. Masatsugu collapsed without warning.

"Chichi-ue!" Kichimaru cried.

"Hungry…so hungry…" Masatsugu curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Sakichi dumped the bundle of clothes onto the grass and ran back to Kouen.

"Horse, we need food," he said.

The creature knelt down and allowed him to climb on, before it loped across the glade and into the forest. Sakichi trusted it to find something for his father. Sure enough, the horse stopped at a tree, its height allowing him to pick as many apples as he could.

They returned to the glade, where Sakichi brought the fruit to his father. Masatsugu ripped great mouthfuls out of them as if he had been starved for a week, not caring that he even ate the cores. The children watched, dumbfounded. He devoured half of the apples before stopping.

Kouen returned with a deer in its jaws, and the children helped dig out a fire pit. Masatsugu butchered the deer and soon the family settled down to a generous meal. The children ate as much as they could, and their father was able to sate the dark hunger that had overtaken his body as a result of using his powers.

Afterwards, Masatsugu surveyed the area, then took his children to a pile of large rocks near the top of the hill. The rocks formed a comfortable hollow, and he shooed them inside, seeming too tired to pitch the tent. Huddling against each other for warmth, Sakichi and Kichimaru settled down. Their father lay down right outside the entrance and fell asleep where he was. The two remained wide awake, still shocked by the day's events, but their full bellies soon lulled them into slumber.

#

When Sakichi woke again, his father and brother were still sleeping. He wriggled out of the hole, clambering over his father, who didn't wake. Dusting himself off, he noticed that all the youkai had emerged from Masatsugu's shadow. As he watched the forest, Kouen and a nue stalked in a tireless circle around the glade, keeping watch for danger. He was sure that he felt a trio of kamaitachi in the woods as well, although the weasels were too small to be seen.

Deciding to do something useful, Sakichi returned to the hollow and took Kichimaru's dagger. At the fire pit, he carefully cut up the remains of the deer into strips, laying them out on a flat rock close to the fire. Then he opened the pack of clothing, taking one of his kimonos and cutting off the sleeve. He used the cloth to make a bundle for the apples, and if they found more fruit on the way, they could put them in there as well. Satisfied, he sheathed the dagger and sat at the fire, poking at the hot embers with a stick. With so many youkai roaming around, he wasn't afraid.

Kichimaru came to join him. "So you took my dagger!" he said, swiping it and tucking it back into his sash.

"I was careful," Sakichi insisted.

Kichimaru glanced at the strips of meat and the bundle of apples. "Well, as long as you didn't cut yourself…"

They lapsed into silence afterwards, occupied with a yearning for their home. Sakichi drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. They had left everything behind. Would he be able to see the garden he loved to play in, and feed the fish in the pond with his brother again? He tried to hold back his tears but failed.

"Sakichi?" Kichimaru drew close to him. "What's wrong?"

"The bad men are going to ruin everything, aren't they?" Sakichi sobbed.

Kichimaru didn't speak, but held him close. Sakichi clung to him, an intense pain burning inside of him. He hated it, hated the feeling that they no longer had a home to return to when the sky grew dark. Never again could he run through the corridors, or enjoy meals with his family in the dining hall.

"Listen," Kichimaru said. "I know how you feel. We might never return home again. But as long as we're still together, we can find a new place to call home. A better place, where we don't have to live in fear."

"I believe you, Onii-chan." Sakichi sniffed and wiped his eyes.

His brother hugged him tightly.

Masatsugu finally awakened from his slumber and joined them.

"Chichi-ue, are you all right?" Kichimaru asked, frowning.

"I'm fine," Masatsugu answered. "I used my powers a bit longer than I should have. Nothing a little food and rest can't fix."

"Sakichi took my dagger and used it to cut everything up."

Sakichi pouted. "I told you I was careful!"

"You didn't have to cut up your kimono," his father remarked.

"It's fine, Otou-chan! We need something to carry food with."

Rubbing his son's head, Masatsugu told them to start packing up and prepare to travel. In their escape, they had put enough distance between them and the Oda forces that they didn't need to worry about pursuers. They could travel safely on foot. As the family set out once again, the youkai gathered and plunged back into Masatsugu's shadow, vanishing from sight.

"Chichi-ue, you never told me you had so many youkai with you," Kichimaru said in disbelief.

"You couldn't feel them?" Sakichi asked. "They were Okaa-chan's and used to be in her shadow."

"Sakichi's right," Masatsugu said. "Your mother was special and could communicate with all sorts of youkai. They accepted her. The ones here are her bodyguards, and since she isn't here anymore they now follow me."

"Seeing youkai would be better than seeing those creepy ghosts all the time," Kichimaru mumbled.

"It's a gift you inherited from her. Don't treat it like a bad thing."

"Where will we go now, Otou-chan?" Sakichi asked.

"I think we will head for Kyoto. It will be one of the safest places we can go. Once we're there, I'll decide what we do next."

"Kyoto." Kichimaru spoke the name with awe. "We'll finally get to see the capital!"

Reaching a river, they walked alongside it, relieved to have a source of fresh water. Though Sakichi didn't see them, he knew some curious kappa followed them in the water. Travelers in this part of the country would be rare. Snagging an apple from the bundle hanging on his father's pack, he trotted back to the riverside.

"I'm sorry," he called. "I don't have any cucumbers to give you, but I hope you like this."

He tossed the apple into the river. It sunk, then abruptly disappeared as something iridescent green flashed under the water. Smiling, he raced to catch up with his family.

"Do they want another one?" Masatsugu asked, seeming amused.

"Wait for me!" Kichimaru cried. "I want to feed the kappa too!"

The children each fetched an apple and threw it into the river, watching with satisfaction as the fruit vanished. Sakichi was sure that the creatures continued to follow them.

The afternoon sun beat down upon them, and the land sloped downhill, filled with large jagged rocks as the river expanded. The children grew tired, forced to navigate the rough terrain while wearing armour and carrying possessions. They took a break in the shade of a tree. Sakichi and Kichimaru snacked on the apples and some of the dried meat, then splashed around in the shallow part of the river.

They continued walking until sunset. The children couldn't move another step, so with the last of their strength, they helped their father pitch the tent, set up the bedroll, and arrange their possessions inside. Exhausted, the children crawled into bed. Masatsugu spread his jinbaori over them for warmth, and they fell asleep within moments.

In the morning, they found fresh fish laid on a rock right outside their tent. The kappa had decided to return the gifts given to them the day before. The family offered their thanks before settling down to a hearty breakfast of roasted fish.


	3. Book One: Sakichi (Chapter 3)

After several days of travel, they finally cut through the wilderness and emerged onto a highway leading to the capital. Sakichi was relieved to see other people moving in either direction, although he missed the forest and its hidden creatures. They continued their long journey, spending the nights at inns, but in rare stretches where towns were days apart, they camped in more secluded areas.

At last, the capital sprawled before them, a great network of buildings and streets all enclosed by impenetrable walls. The children gawked at the sheer size of it all, never having visited such a major city before. As they made their way down the road and neared the massive gates, only then did Sakichi realize just how large everything was.

Several groups of guards stood at the wide-open gates, keeping a close eye on incoming travelers. Some people were pulled aside for questioning, and Sakichi drew closer to his father, clutching his hand.

"You there!"

Masatsugu halted, and his children hid behind him as two guards approached them. One seemed like the captain.

"Good day," Masatsugu said calmly.

The captain looked him up and down, then eyed the two children. "You're extremely well-armed for a traveler. What's your business here, warrior?"

"My children and I fled from Oumi. The remnants of the Oda forces are rampaging through the area. We decided to come here to the capital to start over, as it will be safer here for the children." Masatsugu paused. "I was a retainer for the Azai clan before their demise at the hands of the Demon King. That's why I'm well-equipped for battle."

Sakichi peeked around his father's leg. Some of the other guards clustered nearby, whispering to each other once they heard Masatsugu's former occupation.

"The Shinigami of the Azai?" muttered one.

"Quiet!" the captain barked, and they scattered. "Well, sir, you certainly look the part. I'll let you and your children pass. If you're looking for a fresh start, I hear that in Osaka the Toyotomi are always looking for more recruits. You might want to try there. A man of your caliber will be highly sought-after."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Masatsugu said.

The guards waved them through and they entered the bustling streets of the capital. Masatsugu took his children's hands in a firm grip, not wanting them to get lost in the crowds.

At the inn, Masatsugu paid for three days' stay and they unpacked. Sakichi did his share of the work, then flopped down on the floor.

"Do we have enough money, Chichi-ue?" Kichimaru asked uncertainly.

"More than enough," Masatsugu said.

"We can't stay in an inn forever. What are we going to do?"

"It seems that we have no choice but to travel to Osaka. It won't be far. I'll see if anyone is selling horses."

Groaning loudly, his children rolled on the floor. More traveling!

"Starting over isn't easy, you two," he said with a glare. "Besides, we're not setting out right away. We're staying to relax and recover our strength before we head out onto the road again."

They spent the three days exploring the capital and sightseeing. Masatsugu had errands to run, such as buying two horses and other supplies for their final trip, but he and his children ate well and spent time together as a family. Sakichi and Kichimaru played together in a large park and enjoyed various sweets. For Sakichi, the newness of Kyoto helped him forget what had happened—the loss of their home receded further and further into the depths of his mind. Here, life was good, almost as it had been, and he was happy.

The three days soon passed, and the family set out again for their final destination. Osaka was the base of operations for the Toyotomi army, which was quickly gaining power in the country. All Sakichi knew, however, was that his father wanted to go work for them.

On horseback, they traveled much faster and soon reached Osaka. The city was close to the sea, and it was the first time that Sakichi and Kichimaru had seen so much water. The sparkling blueness stretched across the horizon, disappearing into the distance.

At the gates, the guards let them pass, seemingly ignoring them. Masatsugu raised an eyebrow at the guards' behavior, but did not question it.

As they always did, they settled down at an inn. Sakichi and Kichimaru flopped in bed, tired, and Masatsugu told them to stay put and not open the door for anyone while he went out to gather more information about the Toyotomi. He left, and the children soon fell asleep.

Something jolted Sakichi, waking him from his dreams. A black-clad hand clapped around his mouth and nose, pulling him upright in the bed. Still half-asleep and bewildered, he didn't even struggle. Beside him, Kichimaru waved his arms desperately, trying to batter the attacker, but he too was restrained by another man dressed completely in black, the face wrapped up as well.

Sakichi tried to scream but no sound came out. The ninja bound his wrists together and gagged him, then pulled a sack over him and tied the end. Everything went dark, and the small holes poked into the bag didn't allow enough light to seep through. He was bundled up like a pile of vegetables and slung over a shoulder. His kidnapper moved, and the sack bounced around. Tucking himself into a ball, he was too frightened to claw his way out or struggle. His heart pounded in his ears, and in the stifling hotness of the sack, he thought he was going to die. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to wake up from the nightmare, but the chafing sack reminded him that he wasn't asleep.

At last, he was set down gently on the floor. Light flooded his vision as the sack opened, and he blinked, dazed. He gulped in a breath of cool, fresh air and peered out the opening. A polished wooden floor greeted him. Afraid of his captors' intentions, he huddled in the sack, but only silence surrounded him.

He didn't want to remain in this horrible sack any longer. So he crawled out at last, struggling because of his bound wrists, but someone standing behind him seized the sack and tipped him out carefully.

His head spun back and forth when his only hiding place disappeared. Guards towered over him, looking down with curiosity rather than malice. Spotting his brother nearby, he scrambled over. Kichimaru, unable to speak because of the gag in his mouth, looked at him with relief.

The guards parted and bowed, allowing a beautiful man dressed in white to approach the children. A purple cape draped across one shoulder, and a mask of the same colour covered his face. The children drew closer together, having nowhere to run. Kneeling down in front of them, the man examined them. Sakichi looked up haltingly into his face and froze. The man radiated a calm, serene aura, and his delicate features bore no sign of ill intent.

"You're not hurt, are you?" the man asked with a gentle smile, and the children relaxed, but only slightly.

They shook their heads, and he reached out, undoing their gags.

"There, that should make you feel better," he said.

"We don't trust you," Kichimaru blurted, glaring at him defiantly. "What do you want?"

"Quite the bold one, aren't you?" The man seemed amused. "Don't worry. No harm shall come to you. However, it's your father I want."

"You mean this is a trap?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. But it's the best way to get him to come here."

"Our father's really strong! He'll use you to wipe the floor!"

The man chuckled and straightened up. "I'm sure he will, though I hope it won't come to that."

Sakichi watched the exchange, too frightened to speak a word.

"Hanbei-sama!" A guard hurried towards them. "Your guest is on his way here."

"Very good," Hanbei said. "I'll fetch him personally. Keep an eye on the children, but please, try not to scare them."

"Yes sir!"

With a flutter of his cape, Hanbei strode off down the hall. The guards surrounding them backed away a few steps, letting them have more space.

"Don't worry, Sakichi," Kichimaru said, "I won't let you get hurt."

Though he still trembled, Sakichi nodded. While they waited, he glanced around the large hall they were in. It seemed like a big meeting place, lavishly decorated with items befitting of royalty. Just where were they?

A few minutes later, footsteps echoed towards them and their heads jerked up. Hanbei was returning, and following behind him was Masatsugu.

"Chichi-ue!" Kichimaru cried.

Upon seeing his children, Masatsugu tried to rush towards them, but two guards with spears crossed their weapons in front of him.

"Keep calm, you two," he called. "I'll handle this."

"I've kept my promise and let you see your children," Hanbei said. "They are safe and well, as I told you. However, I won't let them go until you consider my proposal."

Masatsugu fixed his gaze on the other man. "If I refuse, you still lose."

"That may be true, but you will not abandon your children, and in the end we are still at a stalemate." Hanbei paced in a slow circle in front of him. "Then let me make my offer more attractive to you. If you serve us, we'll provide you with a roof over your heads here, at the castle itself. I'll match the pay you had with your former master, and increase it if you so desire."

"I'm afraid I am a father, first and foremost. I am their only parent, and I cannot be away from them. I need time to raise them and educate them. Fighting for you on the battlefield is not an option." Masatsugu's voice dropped to a growl. "I will not let my children be orphaned."

Sakichi and Kichimaru watched, barely breathing.

Hanbei tapped his chin with a finger. "I'm not cruel, Masatsugu-kun. I understand. In that case, I'll put you in charge of the castle's security. You will have complete authority, and all you have to do is manage the soldiers. It's a much safer job. In fact, I'll even let you work only four days of the week so you have more time to spend with your children."

Considering the offer, Masatsugu drew in a breath. "Very well. I accept."

Hanbei smiled and waved at one of the guards, who carried a tray containing a sheet of written parchment, along with a brush and some ink. Taking the brush and with only a passing glance at the words on it, Masatsugu signed his name on the sheet.

"Excellent," Hanbei said. "Hideyoshi will be very pleased to know that the legendary Shinigami of the Azai is now a part of our great army."

The guards cut the children's bonds and they leaped to their feet, running for the safety of their father's embrace. Sakichi clung to that warm chest, wanting to cry but unable to. A strange mixture of fear and relief still pounded through his body. Kissing their foreheads and reassuring them that things were all right, Masatsugu straightened, and the boys hid under the tails of his jinbaori.

"Your duties start tomorrow," Hanbei said. "Go back to the inn and fetch your belongings, then return here. The guards will show you to your new home."

Masatsugu bowed, then left without another word, his children clutching his hands.

#

"Otou-chan," Sakichi whimpered once they left the castle courtyard and walked in the streets of the city, "I was so scared!"

"Did they hurt you?" Masatsugu looked them over.

"They tied us up while we were sleeping and put us in sacks," Kichimaru said. "But they didn't hurt us."

"It's all right now, you two. Don't worry anymore."

"It's not all right!" Kichimaru cried. "That man with the mask forced you to work for him!"

Masatsugu breathed in deeply before responding. "It's not a bad thing, Kichimaru. That man is in command of one of the most powerful armies in the country. And I need work. He has given me a very good opportunity. Most of all, you two now have a safe place to grow up."

"Otou-chan, I thought you'd never show up!" Sakichi said.

"I would never abandon you two. Never."

They returned to the inn and gathered up their belongings.

"Chichi-ue, why did he let us come back here?" Kichimaru asked uncertainly. "We could make a run for it and he'd never know."

Masatsugu turned to look at them. "Do you know why he let us come back here without an escort?"

The children shook their heads, unable to think of a reason.

"This is a test," their father continued. "Of course he knows we could escape. He probably has guards waiting at every possible exit of this city. But he wants to know how honest I am. And I intend to show him that I do not break my promises. Do you understand?"

They nodded. Sakichi's mind turned over this information, but although he didn't fully understand it all, he did know that it was important not to lie.

The family returned to Osaka Castle. Now that the children could see it properly, they gawked at the ornate, yet fortified structure that crowned the city. Beyond the great wall and the front gates, they crossed a series of bridges stretching across the enormous moat. Guards patrolled tirelessly through every path.

After climbing up the stone steps, they entered the magnificent building and returned to the place where the children had been taken. There, the guards escorted them through the wide corridors and outside to a series of wooden walkways surrounded by lush trees. At the end of one of the walkways loomed another building. This was a residential palace containing living quarters. The guards showed them to a room and left.

Sakichi and Kichimaru stared at the vast amount of space in the room. This was their new home. Empty shelves, cabinets, and weapon racks lined the walls. A large table sat on one side of the room, with four cushions. The beds and blankets were all folded up in a corner. A sliding door led outside to a giant garden, decorated with stone lanterns and meticulously arranged flowers and trees. To the children's delight, they found a pond filled with koi. Forgetting their kidnapping, they ran about on the grass, laughing. In their old home, there was never this much space.

That night, servants brought them a fine supper, and even Masatsugu seemed impressed by the delicacies offered to them. The children sampled food that they had never eaten before, and didn't leave a single plate empty. Even bathing was a luxurious affair. After rinsing in the large chamber, there was enough room in the square tub for both brothers to submerge themselves and swim.

When they finally settled down to sleep, Masatsugu tucked them into bed and kissed their foreheads. Tired from the day's events, warm and with full bellies, the children fell asleep quickly.


	4. Book One: Sakichi (Chapter 4)

Masatsugu woke them early in the morning. Sakichi flopped back into bed, still bleary-eyed.

"Chichi-ue, what do we do?" Kichimaru asked as he watched his father don his armour.

"Listen, Kichimaru. I have to work now. I won't be back until sometime in the afternoon." Masatsugu gestured to the table. "I've left some things for you and Sakichi to study. I expect all the work to be done before I come back. If you do all your work first, then you can spend the rest of the day playing. If Sakichi has trouble, it's your job to help him, and if he needs his nap let him have it. You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Kichimaru puffed out his chest. "Leave it to me!"

"Then I'll be going." Masatsugu took his sword. "If you want to play, play in the garden. Don't go into the castle without permission."

"Come back soon, Chichi-ue!" Kichimaru called after him.

Shutting his eyes, Sakichi listened as his father's footsteps faded away, then rolled over onto his side. Kichimaru let him sleep, arranging breakfast to be brought to them before he finally shook his little brother awake.

The two ate in silence, and afterwards Kichimaru sat at the table and flipped through the books that Masatsugu left for them to study. Sakichi joined him and they read the day's passages together. Then they made some ink and practiced the brushstrokes of new kanji before finally turning to mathematics—Sakichi's favourite subject. He loved using the abacus to figure out more complex operations. As always, he got carried away with the day's problems, solving them all with great speed and leaving none for Kichimaru, who rebuked him.

It was just past noon when they finished all their work. Relieved, they ran outside to the garden to play. They discovered a ball sitting near the pond, and threw and chased it until they were too tired to continue. It helped them forget about the loneliness that pervaded the room without their father's constant presence. They watched the fish together, then retreated indoors for a nap.

Shortly after they woke, Masatsugu returned from his duties and went over the day's work with them.

"Sakichi did all the mathematics again," Kichimaru complained. "If I end up stupid, it's his fault!"

"But I like doing those!" Sakichi said indignantly.

Masatsugu watched them bicker, amused. "Now, now, you two. Sakichi, you and your brother are supposed to do those problems together. If you do everything by yourself, he won't learn anything. Slow down, and if he doesn't understand something, it's your job to help him."

Sakichi pouted. "All right."

"Chichi-ue, did you get that ball for us?" Kichimaru asked.

"What ball?"

"That one!" Sakichi pointed to the corner of the room where the ball sat. "We found it near the pond."

"Are you sure it wasn't already there since yesterday?"

The children weren't sure, so their father shrugged it off. However, the next day, they found a kite waiting for them in the same spot. Luckily, it was windy that same day so they took turns flying it. When they told Masatsugu of their new discovery, he seemed upset, but he didn't mention the kite nor the ball again.

They passed their days this way, and during his days off, Masatsugu took them out into the city. Although Sakichi still thought of Oumi, he grew accustomed to his new surroundings and soon accepted them as home. In some ways it was so much better, with all the space, the good food, and the energy of the bustling city streets.

In the middle of their studies one morning, someone tapped the door. The children froze, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me?" It was Hanbei's voice. "Are you two in there?"

They had not forgotten the man with the mask. Sakichi stared at the door with wide eyes, trembling. Why was Hanbei here, and what did he want?

Kichimaru got up and opened the door—Hanbei was their superior and they didn't want their father to get in trouble.

"G-Good morning, Takenaka-dono," Kichimaru stammered. "Ch-Chichi-ue's not here right now."

Hanbei smiled. "I know. I decided to come by and see how you were doing."

He stepped into the room, and Sakichi drew away from him, clutching his abacus to his chest. Kichimaru hurried over to him.

"Don't be rude, Sakichi," he said. "Say hello to Takenaka-dono!"

Unfortunately, Sakichi was too frightened to do anything but stare at Hanbei, who chuckled.

"Please," he said, "there's no need to be so afraid. If you're still frightened about what happened, then why don't you take these as an apology from me."

Drawing two small pouches from his pocket, he set them on the table. The children eyed the pouches warily.

"I hope you'll like those. Well then, I won't interrupt you anymore. Good day."

With a swish of his cape, Hanbei left as quickly as he had come. Sakichi and Kichimaru breathed out huge sighs of relief.

"What's inside?" Sakichi wondered, setting his abacus aside and reaching for one of the pouches.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch it," Kichimaru said uncertainly, but he too seemed curious.

Opening the pouch, the two peered inside. An array of soft bright colours greeted them. They shook out a few of the odd, almost star-shaped balls onto the table. It was konpeito—a rare and expensive candy.

"Onii-chan, it looks good," Sakichi said, picking up one and admiring the colour and shininess of the refined treat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Kichimaru agreed.

The delightful taste of sugar won them over and they craved more. Soon they couldn't stop, and before they knew it they had eaten half a pouch. Wanting to make the treats last, they tucked the pouches away in their bedrolls.

When their father returned that evening, he soon called them to the table.

"How did this get here?" he asked, holding up a stray piece of konpeito.

Having no other choice, the children brought him the pouches and told him the truth. Seeming perturbed, Masatsugu told them that they could keep the treats, then shooed them to go and play. It was odd that there would be no review of the day's work, but Sakichi wasn't about to question it. As he and Kichimaru played with the ball in the garden, the little boy looked over his shoulder. Their father seemed upset.

After supper, Masatsugu told them that he was going to see Hanbei, and left. Sakichi watched him go and exchanged glances with Kichimaru. He felt like they had done a bad thing.

#

Masatsugu was admitted into Hanbei's office. The other man rose from his desk to greet his visitor.

"What brings you here at this hour, Masatsugu-kun?" Hanbei asked.

"I'm sure you know already," Masatsugu answered.

"Still, I'd like you to tell me."

"Very well. You visited my children this morning, didn't you? And you gave them two pouches of konpeito as an apology for the kidnapping?"

The purple eyes bored into his own. "That's correct."

Masatsugu thought for a few moments before speaking. "It makes me uncomfortable when someone visits my children in my absence. Especially someone they don't know very well. And right now, I believe it's possible to misinterpret the intention behind your gift-giving."

Hanbei gave him a calm smile but didn't respond right away. Masatsugu waited for him to explain himself. No doubt, the strategist already knew the reason behind his visit the instant he stepped through the door.

"Well," Hanbei said, "leaving young children alone for such a long period of time is never a good thing. I decided to check in on them. And I didn't want to leave a bad impression on them, so I brought them the konpeito. It's the kind of apology that children understand."

"Children are naive and blind to the cruelty of this world. Their hearts are easily bought with little things." Masatsugu cocked his head. "The ball they found in the garden, and the kite...you put those there, didn't you?"

"I won't deny it."

Keeping his face straight, the Ishida warrior remained calm. "What do you want with them, Takenaka?"

Hanbei folded his arms. "You misunderstand. I went through so much trouble to secure your service, and you think I'll treat you as a disposable toy?"

"I'm listening."

"I was surprised to hear that you were sighted in Kyoto, and then headed this way. Only a fool would allow you to slip through his fingers. Offering you wealth or status wasn't likely to work, and those kinds of relationships are the ones most easily broken. I needed a way to make you serve us, without fail, and unfortunately it happened to be your children."

"As I said before," Masatsugu remarked, "it was a rather low tactic."

"Please, Masatsugu-kun. I'm not a barbarian, and no matter what the outcome, I never intended to hurt them. And you can't say I wasn't considerate towards you and them."

Masatsugu sighed. No, he couldn't deny that. Hanbei had given them so much right from the start—exorbitant pay, the privilege of living in luxury at the castle, and a job that didn't require the Ishida warrior to risk his life. And he didn't even have to work a full week.

"You think I will manipulate your children somehow, don't you?" Hanbei asked. "It's true I may have a reputation as the most cunning strategist in the country, but does that mean I lack human feelings and treat everyone I encounter as a pawn? That I can't respect a formidable warrior when I see one, or allow young children to win my heart?"

The strategist had a point. Perhaps it was unfair to judge his every action based on his deeds alone. However, Masatsugu still remained wary. "Very well. What you say is right."

Hanbei smiled. "Then I'm glad we reached an understanding. Your children really are adorable."

"If I may," Masatsugu said, disregarding the comment, "we Ishida value honesty, both with ourselves and with our lords. It may be true that I now serve you, even though you resorted to kidnapping my children, and I won't go back on my word. But just because I keep my promises, it doesn't mean a job well done." Masatsugu raised his head in challenge. "If you wish to keep me here, then you must win my loyalty. If you fail at this, my service to you will be shaky at best. We won't risk our lives for someone we can't trust with all our heart."

Hanbei appeared impressed. "So it's true then, the rare stories about the God of Mockery and other Ishida before him."

Masatsugu blinked at the mention of his late father's title.

"Those who were fortunate enough to have an Ishida serve them sing endless praise of their loyalty and devotion," Hanbei continued. "I will tell you this. I value you greatly, but it seems I have yet to earn your trust. Give me some time then. I would certainly like to see the legendary Ishida service for myself."

"I will cooperate," Masatsugu said. "But I would appreciate it if, for now, you do not visit my children again in my absence."

"That, I can understand. If you don't have any more concerns, then you're dismissed."

Masatsugu bowed and left the room, feeling a little strange. Certainly, Hanbei was not a bad man. So far, he had proven courteous and willing to make compromises. And he had gone out of his way to provide the children with the little things that they needed. But to erase the memory of the kidnapping, he had to do more than just that.

#

Life continued like this for Sakichi, every day mostly the same with more things to learn and new sights to see out in the city. He was comfortable with the routine—after all that he and his family went through, it was fine that nothing unexpected occurred.

Hanbei visited them, but only when Masatsugu was there, and although the children were still wary of him at first, they were drawn to his kind and gentle nature. Sometimes he brought treats and new toys with him, and little by little they began to trust him, including Masatsugu. Eventually Hanbei offered to teach them more complicated subjects such as administration of the state and the fundamentals of war. Masatsugu readily agreed to this, since in those matters there could be no better teacher than the strategist. The children were less lonely during the day and looked forward to Hanbei's lessons, which they found intriguing. The strategist was patient and encouraging, told them stories related to the day's lesson, and taught them to play shougi during one day of the week, which they loved. Sakichi eagerly performed pretend calculations for managing money, and glowed when Hanbei praised him for his talent.

One afternoon, when studies were done, Sakichi was playing hide-and-seek with his brother. Having looked everywhere, he wondered if Kichimaru had gone into the castle to fool him. Clutching the ball to his chest, he slipped through the outdoor walkway and into the castle.

Once in the castle, however, he had no idea where to start looking. Picking the nearest hallway, he gingerly made his way down, hugging the wall. As he reached the corner, however, he smacked face-first into something huge. The ball went bouncing across the floor and he stumbled back.

Sakichi looked up, up, and up. Towering over him was the most gigantic man he had ever seen in his life. With one hand, the man could easily pick him up and crush him into a pulp. Yelping and jumping back, Sakichi cowered, intimidated by the man's sheer size and the way those red eyes looked down at him.

The man moved and Sakichi flinched, covering his eyes. When he realized that the man was leaning over to pick up the ball, he peeked through his fingers.

Kneeling down in front of the child, the man held out the ball. "Here," he said in a deep, rich, and powerful voice.

Quivering, Sakichi reached out and took the ball. He still had to look up. "Th-Th-Thank you."

"You're one of Masatsugu's children, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I'm looking for my b-brother," Sakichi stammered, staring at his feet. "We're playing hide-and-seek."

A chuckle rumbled from the man's chest as he rose. "Earlier I saw him heading down the other hallway. Try there."

"Th-Thank you!"

Flustered, Sakichi spun about and ran as fast as he could. He found Kichimaru hiding behind a crate and insisted that they return to the safety of their room. Kichimaru noticed his agitation and did not protest.

Later that evening, Sakichi told Masatsugu about his encounter with the giant man. His father's eyes widened and he reprimanded his sons for entering the castle to play games. The man Sakichi ran into was none other than Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Though Sakichi didn't understand much about Hideyoshi's accomplishments, the memory of that encounter would remain with him for a long time to come.


	5. Book Two: Mitsunari (Chapter 1)

As soon as Mitsunari returned to his room, he darted towards the mannequin standing in the middle. Hanging on the mannequin was a brand new set of armour, complete with a white and purple jinbaori that split into two tails. With a finger, he traced the family crest etched proudly on the breastplate, admiring the workmanship and the polished sheen of the metal. This was his armour. His. He couldn't wait to wear it.

On the table next to the mannequin was a small rack holding his katana. Dark purple patterns rippled down the length of the sheath, and a ribbon of the same colour wrapped around it. Taking it reverently in his hands, he drew the blade partially. His reflection stared back at him, and with a smile he returned the katana to its resting place.

He had waited so long for this day, and yet now it felt as if his genpuku ceremony had passed by within moments. Leaving the room, he crossed the hall in the residential palace to his father's room.

_I'm not Sakichi anymore_, he reminded himself. _I'm Mitsunari. Ishida Mitsunari._ But it was still strange, having to forget the name he had known for all of his childhood.

His father and brother were waiting for him inside, and the family shared more congratulatory embraces and laughter. Today, Mitsunari was fourteen—now a young man, and fit to bear his family name as well as his new first name.

"I'm so proud of you," Masatsugu said, wiping his eyes.

Mitsunari smiled. "You've said that hundreds of times already, Otou-sama."

"We just have to wait for his voice to change," Masazumi joked, and didn't even flinch as his younger brother drove an elbow into his ribs.

Masatsugu laughed at their antics.

"Well, Mitsunari?" Masazumi asked with a grin. "Now that the ceremony's over, how do you feel?"

"To be honest, it's not much different." Mitsunari hesitated. "I just wish Okaa-sama could have been here...that's all."

The smiles disappeared from his family's faces, and he regretted saying those words.

"I'm sure she would have been very happy," Masatsugu said quietly.

"Otou-sama, every time I asked you, you always told me I wasn't old enough. But this time I want to know. What happened that day? Why did she die?"

Masazumi glanced uncertainly at his father, who looked away. Mitsunari waited, unwilling to back down even though he knew he was being selfish and ruining the happiness of his special day. The question had plagued him for years, ever since he was old enough to revisit his memories of the burial and wonder what had caused his mother's death. This time, he wanted his answers.

At last, Masatsugu sat down at the table, gesturing for Mitsunari to do the same.

"It happened when you were only five." Masatsugu swallowed. "You fell seriously ill with a fever. The doctor said you were not likely to survive."

A frown creased Mitsunari's brow. This was not what he expected to hear. His heart beat faster.

"You know your mother had youkai bodyguards, sworn to protect her. One of them is a nue, and they have control over diseases. We, as parents, would do anything for you. I caught your mother in the middle of making a deal with the nue, offering her own life force so that it could make you well again."

Mitsunari stared at his father, a horrible emptiness filling him.

Masatsugu looked towards the window, as if wishing he could leave the room. "I tried to dissuade her by offering my own life instead, but she wouldn't allow it. She told me I was the one who could take care of you better. Unfortunately that was the truth. In the end, she went through with the deal. You grew stronger, while she grew weaker, until she passed away."

The young Ishida sat there, unable to think of anything to say. A seething turmoil of grief and pain churned inside him.

"So it was my fault, then," he whispered.

His father shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself for it, Mitsunari."

Jumping to his feet, Mitsunari ran for the door, unable to bear it anymore. The others didn't call him back.

He kept running, not really conscious of where his feet were taking him. Soon he crossed the moat and left the castle grounds, onto a path that snaked beside the wall and plunged into the surrounding forest. Following the small trail, he reached a clearing. Only then did he crumple to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest.

Tears stung his eyes and he squeezed them shut, his shoulders jerking. The pain he hadn't felt as a child struck him now, overtaking him completely. It was a vicious, burning pain that gouged him deep inside his heart. Men weren't supposed to weep, but it was the only way he could relieve the anguish.

Mitsunari didn't know how long he sat there with his face buried into his knees, sobbing. When he calmed down and wiped his aching eyes, he was not alone in the clearing. Lifting his head, he looked around for the source of the discomfort. The bushes nearby rustled, then parted as a big brown tanuki crept out into the light.

When it saw him, its eyes widened—if that was possible—and it stood still, staring. It was no normal tanuki. Mitsunari's breath caught as a childhood memory surfaced. Once, in happier times, he had been playing in the garden when a tanuki came up to him out of the bushes. She rolled over for him and allowed him to scratch her belly before Masatsugu came charging at her with a broom. Even though it had been so long, he still remembered the markings on her face. Yes, it had to be her.

"Is it you?" he asked.

In response, the tanuki trotted over to him and sat next to him. He smiled wistfully and patted her head. Looking him up and down, she seemed unable to believe he had grown so much.

"I'm fourteen now," he said quietly. "Did you come here from Oumi too?"

The tanuki bobbed her head. The Oda forces had probably upset many youkai. She must have traveled here to safer lands.

She gave him a questioning look, asking why he seemed so sad.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Darting back towards the undergrowth, she looked over her shoulder as if to say she would return, and disappeared. He waited patiently, and she came back carrying something in her teeth. She lifted the object towards him and he took it. A small silver bell hung on a sturdy cord, woven from glistening, unknown fibers.

"It's pretty," he said. "Are you giving this to me?"

The tanuki nodded, then nudged the bell with her snout, causing it to ring. The clear, gentle sound soothed him, numbing most of the pain and flooding his body with warmth, as if he were sitting next to a campfire. Closing his eyes, he rang it again, enjoying the serenity as it settled over him.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll take good care of it."

The tanuki peeked around him, then whirled and vanished into the bushes.

"I knew I'd find you here," Masazumi said, padding towards his brother.

The two sat there together in silence, listening to the birds calling and the breeze stirring the leaves around them. Mitsunari drew great comfort from his brother's presence. Masazumi always knew what to say to him.

"Haha-ue didn't want to watch you suffer, and she certainly didn't want to watch you die," Masazumi said at last. "She wanted you to live."

"Even if it meant she had to give her own life in exchange?" Mitsunari asked, his voice strained. "Even though I made her die such a slow death?"

"Even if it meant that." Masazumi drew him into an embrace. "Don't say it that way, Mitsunari. I can't imagine being without a little brother. Life would be so boring and lonely. She didn't do it just for you—she did it for us."

Mitsunari squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep the prickling sensation in the back of his throat from overwhelming him again. He couldn't imagine not being here with his brother either. They had always done everything together, and sometimes it was like they shared one mind. Life without Masazumi was not something he wanted to experience.

They remained like that for some time, with Masazumi stroking Mitsunari's back in the way only he knew how. The younger Ishida took great comfort from the sensation—it let him know that he was safe, protected. Finally regaining his composure, Mitsunari drew away.

"You'll always be here, won't you?" he whispered.

"Of course. I promise."

"I don't remember much about our mother. I wish I could see her face."

"Haha-ue was beautiful. She had long black hair and red eyes, and a wonderful singing voice."

"Do you know why she had such powers?"

"That's something only Chichi-ue knows." Masazumi rose to his feet. "Come on. Let's go home. Chichi-ue was really worried about you when you ran off like that."

Mitsunari hung his head. "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

His brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You wanted to know. We don't mind."

He nodded, and together the two strolled out of the clearing and back to the thin dirt trail. As they walked, Mitsunari darted a glance at his brother.

"What is it?" Masazumi asked, catching the movement.

"You promised you'd do something special for me today."

"Have you decided what you want, then?"

"Well...I always wanted us to match. You know how Otou-sama likes to tell us that we could be twins, even though we're four years apart."

Reaching up, Masazumi took off the hair clip that pinned his bang to one side. The bluish silver hair scattered back to its natural spot, forming a point just below his nose. Mitsunari beamed at him and they continued without speaking. They didn't need to.

They returned to the castle, and as they entered the outdoor walkways, they passed by two patrolling guards. One of them brushed Masazumi's shoulder. Snapping around with great violence, he turned on them.

"You! Watch where you're going!" he snarled. "Did you think you could get away with it? How dare you! Apologize before I cut you down!"

"F-Forgive me, Masazumi-sama!" squeaked the guard, bowing as low as he could.

"Get a move on, then!"

The guards scuttled back into the castle. With a derisive snort, Masazumi tossed his head and kept walking.

"Onii-sama?" Mitsunari glanced over his shoulder where the guards had fled. "Don't you think you overreacted?"

"Overreacted? Hardly! Do you have any idea how much humiliation and whispering Chichi-ue endured from those fools when he was still working as head of the castle security?" Masazumi's eyes flashed. "Chichi-ue stood with the Azai at Anegawa against the forces of the Demon King! And where were these idiots when that happened? Yet they have the nerve to speak ill of him because he went from retainer to the guardian of this castle! Scum like them should tie the armour on our feet and bring us our food, that's all they're good for!"

"Really?" It was the first time Mitsunari heard of how his father had been treated by other soldiers while he and his brother were growing up. "I...I didn't know it was this bad."

Masazumi heaved a sigh. "Of course not. Chichi-ue didn't want to burden us with his problems. We were too young to understand. I'm glad that we're both old enough to fight with the army now, because he can come with us to the battlefield and show those fools who he really is."

Tightening his jaw, Mitsunari narrowed his eyes. If he ever caught anyone talking about his family behind his back, he would make sure they were punished. And should the slander be serious enough to attack their honour as warriors, law granted them the right to strike down the offending commoner—without question, without negotiation, without warning.

Once back in the room, they settled down at the table with their father, who reached out and cupped his younger son's face with both hands.

"Oh, Mitsunari," he murmured. "You always did resemble her. Your eyes, your face..."

"Otou-sama, you don't hate me for what happened, do you?"

Masatsugu shook his head vehemently. "Don't be foolish. You were blameless in this. Someday, if you ever have children of your own, you will understand that sacrificing yourself is better than having to bury your own child."

Lowering his head, Mitsunari nodded. Though the sadness still remained, there was no meaning in sulking over it anymore. When Masazumi thumped his back, he managed to offer a smile.

"Chichi-ue? I think it's time you told us why she had such powers," Masazumi said.

"Ah, yes." Masatsugu smiled wistfully. "You each inherited some of her gifts. I'll tell you this much. Your mother grew up in, and spent most of her life, within a hidden forest. It was a sanctuary for youkai, and she looked after them with her adoptive grandmother."

His two children leaned forward, devouring his every word.

"I was badly injured after the battle at Anegawa, and she saved my life." Masatsugu grinned. "But that's a story for another time."

"Otou-sama!" Mitsunari whined.

"I don't think we can change his mind," his brother remarked.


	6. Book Two: Mitsunari (Chapter 2)

Later that day, Hanbei summoned Mitsunari to his office. The young warrior went, accompanied by his brother. Entering the office, they greeted the strategist, who bade them sit down at the table.

"I don't recall asking Masazumi-kun to come along as well." Hanbei chuckled. "It doesn't matter. You two are inseparable."

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't forget how to write his name," Masazumi joked, causing his brother to roll his eyes. "I'm still not used to calling him Mitsunari. Mitsunari, Mitsunari. It should have been more like my name. I don't know what Chichi-ue was thinking."

"It is a good name nevertheless." Hanbei laughed and slid a piece of parchment across the table to Mitsunari. "Let's see you write it then, shall we?"

"Not you too, Hanbei-sama," Mitsunari grumbled as he took the brush and signed the document with his name.

Finished, he watched with satisfaction as the strategist took back the paper. At last, he was officially in service to the Toyotomi. The thought made him tremble with excitement.

"Excellent," Hanbei said. "Ah, it seems like only yesterday that you two were little children. And now you're fledgling warriors. I'm eager to see you all in action." The smile faded from his face. "Hideyoshi has set his sights on the land of a lesser daimyou to the west. This will be your first battle, Mitsunari-kun. I hope you are prepared for it."

"I am more than ready, Hanbei-sama!"

"It will also be a chance to prove yourself to Hideyoshi."

Mitsunari's heart thumped. Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the Conqueror King and one of the most powerful men in the country. The young warrior had not forgotten the man who had given the ball back to him so long ago. Now, he could really prove his worth to the great leader. What awaited him if he caught Hideyoshi's attention again?

An elbow poked him in the ribs, jarring him back to reality. "Er...of course I'll show him everything I'm capable of!"

With a knowing smile, Hanbei nodded. "I'm eager to see, as well. We set out in five days. If your father wishes to come, he is more than welcome. Rest well and prepare as much as you can. It goes without saying that all your training will be put to the test. One mistake can cost you your life."

"I understand." Of course he did—it was the reality he lived with.

"If you don't have any other questions, you may go."

The brothers bowed and left the office. Mitsunari looked forward to his first battle, but at the same time anxiety chewed at the back of his mind. Masazumi, ever since coming of age, had departed on minor skirmishes for four years now and always returned to his family unscathed. For Mitsunari, it was frightening not knowing if it would be the last time he ever saw his brother alive.

Catching himself, he pushed those doubts away. Fear of anything was unbecoming of an Ishida warrior. Besides, he would finally get the chance to fight alongside his brother. Nothing could possibly go wrong now that they were together.

During those five days, the two spent their time training, ensuring that they were in peak condition for the battles ahead. Normally, they practiced with their weapons daily and performed other exercises to maintain their muscle, but this regimen was much more intensive. The soldiers assisted with sparring sessions at the barracks, attacking them in groups just like how it would be on the battlefield. When the brothers weren't training, they joined Hanbei in the map room and he discussed the strategy with them. Tactics were just as important as strength and skill in battle.

The night of the campaign, Mitsunari couldn't sleep. He cleared all thoughts from his mind, but still tossed and turned. Everything he'd trained for, all the skills he learned, would finally see use. But all it took was one mistake—it sounded so unavoidable. At last, rolling out of bed and sliding open his door, he padded the short distance to his brother's room. Candlelight still glowed inside, so he let himself in.

Masazumi, who sat on the floor, looked over his shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

"Yes. I could use some company," the younger Ishida answered quietly, joining him.

"Sleep here if it makes you feel better." With that, Masazumi went back to polishing his sword.

Gazing at the huge, wide blade, Mitsunari admired the workmanship. It was the heirloom that he saw so often in his childhood. Despite its size, the weapon was elegant and refined, the grain along the white edge of the blade forming layers of grey and black. Emblazoned proudly on both sides of the blade was the clan crest.

"_Dai ichi dai man dai kichi_," Mitsunari murmured, tracing the letters with a finger.

"I just polished that." Shooting him a glare, the older Ishida rubbed the cloth over the area again.

"Did Otou-sama ever tell you who made this sword? Where it came from?"

"It was forged before the time of our great-grandfather. Even Chichi-ue doesn't know the particulars, only that this sword was passed down through our family. You know, our clan descended from an older one called Miura."

Leaning forward, Mitsunari's eyes grew wide. "Is there a story?"

"Almost four hundred years ago the Miura were one of the strongest and most influential clans. But they were attacked and lost their power, almost being annihilated. The survivors split into two branches. One continued the Miura line, and the other became Ishida." Masazumi paused. "The Miura suffered another crushing defeat and were all but destroyed. I'm sure there are some survivors, but no one knows where they are now."

"Are they the reason that our clan has the favour of Tsukuyomi?"

"Chichi-ue says that the Miura were close to Tsukuyomi, and enjoyed powers beyond setsuna and Kyoukou. The dark arts were their domain. Think of how strong we could become and how we might bend the darkness to our will. In fact, our grandfather used a gauntlet called a beast claw that may have been a Miura artifact. But he died when Chichi-ue was young, and any secrets about the beast claw died with him. Just like how we will never know the ancient knowledge of the Miura after their downfall."

Mitsunari sighed. "It's not fair. For them, and for us."

"Life isn't fair, Mitsunari."

No, it wasn't. Remaining silent, he and his brother gazed at the blade between them.

Masazumi ran a fingertip along the sword. "This sword may have been crafted by someone who was close to them. Some may think it's a risk to use the heirloom as a weapon, but it's survived so long, and nothing else I've tried can compare to its lightness."

Mitsunari nodded. Unlike him, his older brother preferred larger, heavier swords, and had built up quite the collection over the years, but often used the heirloom instead. Briefly, the young Ishida wondered what it was like to be the successor, the designated leader of the clan once their father was no longer here. He didn't mind that the duty fell to his older brother. After all, Masazumi had the drive, wisdom, and iron fist, and Mitsunari would help any way he could. But he hoped the day would never come when Masatsugu passed on.

Deciding not to bother Masazumi, he crossed over to the other end of the room and slid open the door leading to the garden. The dark powers flowing through his veins allowed him to see just fine in the darkness. He sat down on the floor, gazing towards the night sky where a sea of stars greeted him. The moon hung behind a veil of clouds.

It was the uncertainty that scared him, the uncertainty of not knowing what would happen in the coming battles. No, it wasn't the thought of dying that made him uneasy, it was the thought of his loved ones being injured or possibly killed.

Eventually, Masazumi joined him, and the two brothers sat in silence, looking towards the stars.

"Are you nervous?" Masazumi asked.

Mitsunari looked away. "Maybe."

"This isn't the first time I've departed. But it's the first time that you're coming with me."

"I'm not the only one. Otou-sama is coming too."

"I know. We can't help but be worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Say that only after you've survived."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" Mitsunari snapped.

Masazumi glared at him. "I'm telling you the truth. The first battle is the most dangerous. There will be many things all going on at once, and many enemies all eager to target you once they realize that you're leagues above the regular man in terms of ability."

Mitsunari looked away with a scowl. The least his brother could do was reassure him.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, Mitsunari. But you need to understand that tomorrow could be the end of your life." Masazumi drew in a deep breath. "It could be the end for any of us. That's what it means to be a warrior. If you trust yourself enough, you'll come through all right."

The younger Ishida looked into his brother's eyes. "Will I make it?"

"That's up to you. But you're my little brother, and you're an Ishida. We were bred to destroy." Masazumi's eyes shone cold in the dim light. "Remember this always, Mitsunari. Kill them without mercy, or be killed yourself."


	7. Book Two: Mitsunari (Chapter 3)

In the morning, Mitsunari donned his armour and swished on the jinbaori. Ever since he was old enough to use a bokken and gained control over setsuna, his father insisted he practice while wearing armour, and now the rigorous training had paid off. Mitsunari was comfortable with the weight of a full set of armour. Because of their need for mobility, Ishida armour was forged to be light, flexible, yet maintain a good degree of protection and streamlining.

Taking his katana, Mitsunari joined his family. In his father's room, they prayed together at a small shrine dedicated to Tsukuyomi, the patron deity of the Ishida clan. It was Tsukuyomi, the moon god, to whom they owed their innate powers.

Their preparations done, the family departed for the barracks. None of them spoke. Masatsugu walked in the lead, as magnificent in his armour as Mitsunari remembered. Masazumi, too, struck an imposing figure with the heirloom blade strapped to his back. Holding his head high, Mitsunari lengthened his strides and tried his best to look intimidating, but it was difficult to do when he still had to look up at most men.

They fetched their horses and took their places apart from all the other soldiers gathering there. Commanding officers barked orders and the air hummed with muttering voices and jingling armour.

A hush fell over the army as Hanbei strode through the gate, accompanied by the colossal Hideyoshi. The young Ishida stood at attention like his father and brother, his heart hammering in his chest. As Hideyoshi drew closer, Mitsunari wanted dearly to look up, but to do so would be improper. The Conqueror King did pause briefly in front of him before continuing. Knowing his presence had been noted, Mitsunari hoped they would reach the battlefield soon so he could prove himself.

It wasn't far to their destination—just a day's march. The enemy's first stronghold was located in a densely wooded area, so the Toyotomi army set up camp some distance away. Attacking the fort would be sure to draw the attention of their target. But how stupid did someone have to be to oppose the Toyotomi's ascent to power? Mitsunari's blood boiled.

As the last of the sunlight retreated over the horizon, Mitsunari and his family gathered in the commander's compound with other generals and the Toyotomi leaders to review the plan. Under cover of darkness, the Ishida were to lead the initial assault on the fort, and claim it if possible. The battle would likely last into the early hours of the morning. Mitsunari grew nervous, wondering if he would become sleepy in the middle of fighting. He was already tired from the day's travel.

Luckily, they still had to wait for darkness to set in fully, so they would not be moving out for three hours. Hurrying back to his tent, he stretched out on his bedroll. He needed to rest while he still could, and thankfully his fatigue helped him slip away into sleep.

It felt like only a short while later when Masazumi bumped him awake. Mitsunari rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"It's time to go," Masazumi said, getting up from his bedroll. "Are you ready?"

Mitsunari jumped to his feet and nodded. Together, they left the tent and joined their father at the outskirts of camp. At their command were two hundred men. Although it was merely a fraction of the army, their mission required stealth.

As Masatsugu gave orders to the men, Mitsunari surveyed them coolly. They darted the occasional glance at him and his brother. What could they be thinking? Did they fear the warriors standing before them?

Looking up at the night sky, Mitsunari breathed in the cool night air. It was dark, the only sources of light radiating from the torches in the camp. In this lightless time, he was completely in his element. Darkness was his ally. He toyed with the energy he drew from it, muffling the noise he made when moving.

Their group set out, with the Ishida in the lead. Mitsunari stuck close to his brother, and they stalked through the trees with the grace of hunting predators, their eyes shining red in the darkness. Crushing any anxiety, the young warrior told himself to remain calm and clear all thoughts from his mind. On his first battle, he could not afford to be distracted.

After climbing and creeping through the forest, they halted at the edge of a clearing and hunkered down into the bushes to observe their destination. The large fort stood before them, surrounded by a wall and guarded by several towers. Dots of torchlight bobbed back and forth atop the walls as sentries completed their rounds. It did not seem that they were expecting attack, since the gates stood wide open.

"You two," Masatsugu hissed. "Get in through the gates and make sure they remain open. The archers will cover you."

Masazumi licked his lips. "Easy enough."

Tightening his grip on his katana, Mitsunari didn't respond. His heart pounded madly. His brother made ready to break through the foliage, and as if a signal had jumped between the two, they burst out into the open together.

Calling upon the power of setsuna, the young warrior blitzed across the ground and blew past the gate into the courtyard before the enemy even realized there were intruders. Two of the patrolling soldiers turned around, but with his speed, he didn't give them a chance. Lashing out with his katana, he bathed the blade in crimson for the first time, striking so fast that they didn't see his weapon leave the sheath. Then their knees buckled and they fell.

Not sparing them a second glance, Mitsunari whirled, searching for more enemies and trying to stay aware of the space behind him. At the other end of the courtyard, Masazumi beheaded his last opponent. The others lay in pieces on the ground around him. By now, the other soldiers were rushing about raising the alarm. Screams echoed from the walls and the towers as arrows from the Toyotomi showered them.

Some lucky soldiers who escaped the initial carnage ran for the heavy main doors of the fort, squeezing through a gap that their comrades left for them. Mitsunari charged, closing the distance in a mere second. He zipped through the gap, knocking soldiers aside with his momentum even though most of them were taller than him.

Those who hadn't lost their balance stabbed at him with spears, but he easily evaded them and retaliated with a flurry of strikes that wasn't visible to the normal eye. The impacts of the cuts hit a moment later, maiming the unfortunates.

Ignoring the dead and dying men at his feet, Mitsunari scanned his surroundings quickly, searching for more foe. Intimidated by his power, the remaining soldiers backed away, their courage fading. He didn't give them a chance to figure out how to deal with him. By the time they saw him sheath his blade, he had already struck them twice.

A fresh group of soldiers charged out of the main hall, forming a row of spears. Mitsunari darted sideways, and with a graceful twist of his body, altered his trajectory and plowed through the men in a half-circle. He skidded to a halt and they all collapsed in a shower of blood.

Towards the end of the hall stood a set of double doors, no doubt barred and hiding enemies behind them. But it would be unwise to continue without backup, so Mitsunari remained where he was, still alert. He finally glanced at the bodies lying on the floor. The reek of blood and fear assaulted his nose, and as his gaze roamed across the devastation, his stomach turned. In moments, he had killed so many men, and though he was an inexperienced warrior compared to them, they stood no chance. They were merely defenceless animals, and he the butcher.

_I killed them_. The thought repeated over and over in his head. _I killed them all. Me. Me. _

"Mitsunari?" Masazumi joined him, the Toyotomi soldiers pouring in after him. "Are you all right?"

Mitsunari swallowed. "I'm fine."

His brother noted the ill expression on his face. "Mercy is weakness. Do not forget that now unless you want to die."

Locking his jaw, the young warrior looked away, forcing back the nausea prickling his throat. How could he impress his family, and Hideyoshi and Hanbei, if he couldn't handle the killing? No, he must not be weak. Weakness meant death.

Their soldiers brought a ram, and with a splintering crash the doors at the end of the hall blew off their hinges, thudding to the floor, crushing some of the unlucky enemy underneath. The Toyotomi soldiers rushed across the debris with a unified cry, and they pushed further and further into the fort.

Mitsunari accompanied his brother and the two fought side-by-side, delivering swift death to the foe that crossed their path. Masazumi loped ahead to meet a group of enemy soldiers coming their way. The younger Ishida hung back and watched, studying every move, and he had no trouble tracking his brother's movement during setsuna. Masazumi's blows were stronger and his kills messier. Mitsunari examined the bodies strewn across the hall, and a macabre fascination filled him when he could tell who had killed which men. His cuts were clean and flawless, but Masazumi's simply reduced bodies to pieces with brutal force.

Jerking out of his distraction, Mitsunari's hand shot to his katana and he glanced up and down the hall for enemies, but found none. How could he have let his guard down like that? He would not make such a foolish mistake again, but watching his brother fight was captivating. And he was slowly growing used to the stench of blood and the sight of dead men.

With the two Ishida in the fort, the rest of the battle went smoothly. Cornered, the last of the enemy forces surrendered, cowering as the Toyotomi soldiers parted to allow the two brothers to inspect the prisoners.

"Shouldn't we kill them anyway?" Mitsunari asked, and noted the way the prisoners tried to creep as far away from him as possible.

Masazumi bumped his shoulder with his own. "Don't be an idiot. They surrendered. It is dishonourable to kill a man who no longer wants to fight."

"But you just told me mercy was weakness."

"It is, when they are standing with their weapons pointed at you and wanting you dead." Masazumi fixed him with a glare. "You have a lot to learn. One who kills indiscriminately will only bring misfortune upon himself. These men surrendered and are no longer a threat to you, so let them live. This is what sets us apart from warriors like those of the Oda, who place no value on any sort of life and are hated for it."

At the mention of the forces that had driven them from their childhood home, Mitsunari's hand curled into a fist. "I understand."

With the fort occupied, the brothers left and returned outdoors to look for their father. The family soon reunited.

"I'm glad neither of you are hurt," Masatsugu said.

Masazumi snorted. "Of course not. None of those fools could lay a finger on us if they tried."

"Watch your attitude, Masazumi. You'll teach Mitsunari all the wrong things."

"Hmph!"

Ignoring him, Masatsugu turned to his younger son. "Well?" he asked in a gentler voice. "Are you all right?"

Mitsunari knew what he was really asking. "I...I can't help feeling sick. But I'm getting used to it."

"You must. You've done very well today, and survived your first battle. But there will be many more to come, and thousands more men to slay. The battlefield is no place for morality, do you understand?"

Mitsunari lowered his head. "Yes, Otou-sama."

He understood now, that he was no longer the innocent child he used to be. That time was gone. He was a killer. But he kept those thoughts to himself, as they returned to camp to report back to the Toyotomi leaders.

When the other soldiers saw them, they cheered at their comrades' success. Mitsunari shrunk away behind Masazumi, unused to the sudden attention. Setting his jaw and focusing straight ahead, he tried to ignore the burning sensation in his cheeks. He hadn't expected such appreciation from the soldiers, who normally gave them a wide berth, more out of fear than respect.

They returned to the commander's compound, and he was crestfallen to see that only Hanbei was there.

"Well?" the strategist asked. "I take it you succeeded in capturing the fort?"

"Yes," Masatsugu answered, gesturing at his sons. "They did most of the work."

"As always," Masazumi quipped, and thumped his brother's back. "And Mitsunari came through all right."

Hanbei's lips curved in a smile. "I can see that, and I am glad. And no injuries as well. Amazing. But you seem a little disappointed, Mitsunari-kun."

"I-It's nothing, Hanbei-sama," the young warrior spluttered.

From the teasing glimmer in the strategist's eyes, he already knew what the reason was. "You'll get your chance eventually. So, now that the fort's been captured, all we need to do is wait. Our enemy will deliver himself right into our hands. Go eat and rest well, all of you. The next battle will not be so easy."

The three bowed and left the compound. Mitsunari's stomach snarled, and he pressed a hand over it as powerful pangs of hunger shuddered through his body. The smell of cooking meat filled his mouth with drool, and the urge to devour everything in sight hovered over his mind. All he could think of was food. Swallowing, he forced back the primal desire and dropped down near the cooking fire. Already, some of the more knowing soldiers were busy preparing food just for the Ishida warriors.

When at last the meat was brought to them, Mitsunari tore into his share with such wild abandon that the soldiers backed away. But he didn't care. His only purpose right now was to quench the deep hunger boring into his stomach. Next to him, his father and brother ate with equal violence. It was a consequence of using their dark powers—setsuna taxed the body and they needed to replenish that energy, or risk suffering undesirable side-effects.

Their hunger sated, they retreated to their tents, just as the black sky was lightening. The two brothers helped each other remove their armour before settling down to sleep. Even though his eyelids weighed heavily, Mitsunari remained awake. He couldn't get the smell of blood out of his nose, and when he closed his eyes all he saw were the grotesque faces of the soldiers he had slain, with their bulging, vacant eyes and twisted mouths.

Masazumi had rolled over onto his side, his back facing his brother. Mitsunari reached for his shoulder, but withdrew. No, he couldn't bother Masazumi with such a trivial problem. Besides, everyone expected the best from the young warrior, and to admit that killing other men bothered him was shameful. He sighed and buried his face into his bedroll. This was a burden he had to shoulder alone. But how? How could he cleanse his mind? He always thought it would be as simple as thinking of their enemy as scum and nothing more, but it wasn't. And now he didn't know what to do.

Rolling and shifting around before finally huddling closer to his brother's warmth, he drifted into a troubled sleep. Even then, he wasn't safe—the memories of the fort plagued him. In his dream, the corridors of the fort didn't end, and neither did the stream of enemies pouring towards him. He killed and killed until his whole body was stained red and he stood ankle-deep in blood, and yet there was no end to the soldiers. They could not be reasoned with, even when he asked them to give up, and so he had no choice but to keep killing. It was hell.

Mitsunari jolted awake and raised himself up from his bedroll, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Masazumi still lay asleep next to him. He wanted desperately to wake his brother, but that would be childish. A young man didn't need to be held after having a nightmare.

A surge of nausea roiled up his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to push it back, but he failed. Pressing a hand over his mouth, he managed to stumble out the back of the tent before he vomited.

Quivering, he slipped back inside the tent and cleaned his mouth with a cloth and water from a bamboo container. He sat down on his bedroll and drew his knees up, hugging them tightly in an attempt to comfort himself. Sleeping would only mean returning to the nightmare and killing soldiers again.

A sore spot festered deep inside his chest. His lips trembled and his eyes burned with tears. Sucking in one deep breath after another, he tried to calm down, to stop himself from crying, but failed. He buried his face into his knees and struggled to muffle his sobbing.

Blankets rustled beside him as Masazumi stirred. "Mitsunari? What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer, his shoulders jerking harder. Now alarmed, Masazumi sat up and grasped his shoulder.

"Mitsunari, what's the matter? Talk to me."

"I had a nightmare," Mitsunari choked out between sobs, tears streaming down his face. "I can't stop thinking of how I killed those men!"

Masazumi hesitated briefly before he reached out and drew his younger brother against his chest. Mitsunari clung to him, his nails digging into the clothes, and continued to weep.

"I understand," Masazumi murmured. "I understand. You'll get used to it, and soon it won't bother you anymore."

"I'm trying, Onii-sama! But I can't get them out of my mind! I'm...I'm just a coward!"

"Don't be like that. It's your first time killing other human beings. You're not a coward."

At last, too exhausted to cry anymore, Mitsunari slumped there against Masazumi's chest, still quivering. The latter made no move to pull away, and remained patient, rubbing Mitsunari's back.

"Do you feel better now?" Masazumi asked quietly.

Mitsunari wiped his eyes and nodded, but didn't want to budge. The warmth comforted him greatly, and he no longer cared if he was acting like a child or not. Only this warmth could make the pain go away, and help him gather his strength once again.

"You'll be very tired now. Let's go to sleep."

The young warrior obeyed and moved away, settling down with some reluctance on his bedroll. Masazumi got up and rummaged around for another piece of cloth, soaking it in water.

"Stay still," he said, wiping Mitsunari's cheeks with it. "Tears are salty, bad for your skin."

Finished, Masazumi lay down beside his brother. Mitsunari burrowed against him, and one of the muscular arms draped protectively across his back, holding him close.

Soothed by the warmth, he dropped away into sleep, and the nightmares did not plague him again.


	8. Book Two: Mitsunari (Chapter 4)

Mitsunari woke at noon, and Masazumi hadn't left even though he had awakened some time ago.

"How are you feeling?" Masazumi asked.

"Better." Stifling a yawn, Mitsunari stretched. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Listen, don't try to hold everything inside. Chichi-ue always said that won't help you. Instead it will only hurt you more, and make you feel alone. If something bothers you, you need to talk."

The younger Ishida smiled. "All right."

"See? It makes you happier already!" Masazumi thumped him on the shoulder and got up. "Come on. We should prepare."

"Was it the same for you when you went on your first battle?" Mitsunari asked, standing still as his brother helped him put on his armour.

Masazumi was silent for a few moments before answering. "Yes. It's impossible not to think about what you have done. I'm glad Chichi-ue came along, but I spent more time being worried sick about you, all alone in Osaka. You've never dealt with loneliness well."

"I wish I could have been there to help you."

"Chichi-ue didn't want you to be put in danger. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it? We're all together now."

Mitsunari nodded. Once the two finished with their armour, they took their weapons and left the tent.

According to scouts, the daimyou had fallen for the trap and was currently leading some forces to take back the fort. He didn't know who was really behind the attack, as the Toyotomi soldiers had avoided using anything that would have identified themselves. Mitsunari and his family had some time to eat before they returned to the fort, along with the entire army. The Ishida were to defend the fort, and once all the enemy forces were within the gates, the Toyotomi soldiers hiding in the forest nearby would charge in an inescapable pincer attack.

Mitsunari waited with his family inside the main hall of the fort, fidgeting. A sizeable group of soldiers stood ready behind them. The other soldiers garrisoned in the building were positioned past the long corridor leading deeper, in case the enemy got that far.

Once more, he would have to take his katana and end the lives of so many. But this time it wasn't a dream, and he could not be weak now. His life depended on it. Masazumi shifted closer to him, and he looked up gratefully.

They waited almost an hour before shouting reached them from the other side of the front doors. A ram thudded against the unyielding wood. The three hunched down, weapons drawn, ready to attack. After a few more strikes, the doors snapped off their hinges and thudded to the floor. A flood of soldiers poured in, weapons raised and bellowing war cries.

Masatsugu moved first, vanishing from sight and landing on the other side of the hall. The entire initial wave of soldiers collapsed to the floor like crops before a scythe. Blood sprayed everywhere, across the floor, across the walls, on the faces of the soldiers behind their fallen comrades. Mitsunari could only stare. The survivors retreated, shrieking in terror. They soon returned, however, with more numbers and archers at their backs. Upon seeing so few of the enemy, their confidence returned and they charged. The Ishida met them with the help of their smaller retinue.

Mitsunari and Masazumi worked together, cutting great swaths through the helpless soldiers. Just as Mitsunari skidded to a halt from his half-circle attack, which was quickly becoming one of his favourite techniques against large groups, the archers let fly with their arrows. Some of the Toyotomi soldiers screamed as the projectiles found their marks. Mitsunari twisted aside as two arrows whistled past him, and jerked to a halt as they pinned his jinbaori against the wall. Several enemies seized the opportunity and dashed at the young warrior with their weapons raised, but even though he couldn't evade them, he still struck faster. Everywhere before him, chaos reigned—arrows flew through the air, soldiers clashed, and a confusing din filled the hall. Unable to see any immediate danger, Mitsunari turned and tugged frantically at the arrows.

Masazumi hurtled in front of him, and something ripped. The older Ishida whirled and with one strike of his sword, split open an attacker from the shoulder down to the hip.

"Onii-sama?" Mitsunari asked, alarmed.

"Don't let your guard down like that!" Masazumi grabbed the remaining arrow and yanked it out.

As he turned back around, Mitsunari saw the gash running across his brother's backside, the jinbaori quickly blooming dark red with blood.

"You're hurt!" Mitsunari cried.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. Come on, let's kill these bastards!"

Without waiting for a response, Masazumi charged back into the fray. A strong feeling of foreboding struck Mitsunari, but he shook it off and followed his brother.

The last soldier in their group fell, and the three Ishida were left alone to defend the area. They retreated towards the corridor, since more of the soldiers were ready to assist them behind the doors at the end. Within a cramped space, Mitsunari could only focus on the area in front of him, and he struck with storm after storm of slashes. An enemy lunged forward and he could not prevent the blade from slicing his arm. The pain only infuriated him, and his attacks grew more vicious, as if something dark inside him awakened. Anger lent force to his blade, but instead of relieving the tension it only seemed to make him more and more enraged.

At last, the Toyotomi soldiers waiting outside charged into the fort behind the enemy. Caught completely by surprise, the soldiers turned their attention away from the Ishida, which proved to be their undoing. The fort erupted in chaos once again, but with the sheer numbers of Toyotomi at the back and the ruthless Ishida at the front, the battle soon subsided.

As his brother cut down the foes in front of them, Mitsunari paused to wipe the blood from his face, his eyes still scanning the area constantly for any incoming threats. Spotting someone wearing an elaborate helmet, he immediately dropped down into a predatory stance. With the numbers thinning out, the daimyou stood exposed.

The young Ishida didn't wait. Drawing his katana, he clamped his teeth around the grip—it would be easier if all he had to do was get himself in the right position. He rushed forward, and the daimyou's bodyguards tried to throw themselves in his way, but they were too late. With one push of his legs, Mitsunari shot through the air like a supersonic arrow, straight at the spot next to the unaware leader's neck. The blade snagged slightly and he knew he hit his mark. He hit the floor, digging his hands into the ground to slow himself. Behind him, the daimyou's headless body spun and collapsed. Upon seeing the defeat of their leader, the panicking enemy surrendered.

Glancing around and ensuring all the enemy soldiers had laid down their arms, Mitsunari pushed through allies, scouring the ground for the elaborate helmet. He soon found the head and snatched the grisly trophy from the floor with childish greed. This kill was his, and his alone—he would not let anyone else have it.

The new prisoners were led away. Seeing that his two sons were all right, Masatsugu left to report to their superiors.

"Onii-sama," Mitsunari said, presenting the head. A foolish grin stretched across his face.

"It was you?" Masazumi asked, holding up the head and observing the clean cut. "Very good! Hideyoshi-dono and Hanbei-dono are bound to be proud of you. Your first campaign, and you killed the leader!"

Mitsunari beamed, even as his brother returned the head. Taking it, he refrained from looking at the face, and for some reason he didn't feel as nauseous as he thought he would.

"I think I handled it better this time," Mitsunari said, glancing up at his brother.

Masazumi didn't answer, his gaze focused at some faraway point.

Mitsunari stepped closer, worried. "You seem pale. Are you all right?"

The older Ishida's knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor.

"Onii-sama!" Mitsunari shrieked, dropping the head and rushing over. His brother's back was covered in blood!

"Need...help," Masazumi croaked.

"I'll get help! Don't die on me!"

The wound was more serious than it looked. Mitsunari spun and dashed through the hall, shouting for a medic. One of them tended to an injured soldier on the floor.

"You!" he cried, grabbing the medic's shoulder with a clawed grip. "You're coming with me! My brother needs help!"

The medic glanced at the soldier. "But sir, I can't just leave this one."

Mitsunari's wide eyes filled with a crazed light, and a tremendous surge of rage flooded through his body. How _dare _this impudent wretch talk back to him and disobey, as if Masazumi's life meant nothing?

His hand flew to his katana, drawing it with a whisper of metal. With one slice he beheaded the injured man, spitefully kicking the head aside with a foot. The medic gaped at him in shock.

"He doesn't need your help anymore, does he?" Mitsunari screamed, his entire body shaking with the force of his voice. "Get your things and come with me! You will tend to my brother! Obey me, or I'll kill you too!"

The hall was silent. Soldiers everywhere stared at the spectacle before them, but with the fury having overtaken him, Mitsunari didn't care. The medic scrambled to gather his tools into his bag. Not even waiting to see if the man would follow him, Mitsunari whirled and stormed through the hall. The soldiers gave him as wide a berth as possible. No one spoke.

They reached Masazumi, who hadn't moved and was trembling. Mitsunari stood and watched, some of his rage abating as the medic did his work. Only when Masazumi's jinbaori was removed did the young Ishida see the severity of the injury. The gash was long and deep, and Masazumi had fought for so long while carrying such a wound, losing a considerable amount of blood in the process. Cleaning and stitching the injury, the medic dressed it with bandages.

"There's nothing more I can do," the medic said as he gathered his possessions once again. "Only rest and his strength can take care of the rest."

Mitsunari said nothing, and the medic fled as fast as his feet could carry him. Kneeling down beside his brother, the young warrior grasped his shoulder.

"Onii-sama," he whimpered.

"I'll be fine..." Masazumi mumbled. "Tired...cold...won't you stay here?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Mitsunari could only watch as his brother lost consciousness. A cold numbness spread through his body. He feared the worst. No...no matter what, he could not lose his brother.

The rest was all a blur to him. Masatsugu returned and rushed over upon seeing his sons in such a state. Still in shock over what had happened, Mitsunari didn't respond to his questions. Masatsugu picked up his injured son carefully and left the fort, with Mitsunari following close behind. Back at the camp, the younger Ishida delayed to get his injured arm bandaged before he bolted back towards his tent, ignoring the way the other soldiers glanced at him.

He only relaxed when he was back inside the tent. Masazumi lay on the bedroll, unmoving, while their father sat beside him.

"Is he hurt badly?" Masatsugu asked quietly, stroking Masazumi's hair.

Mitsunari hugged his knees to himself. "I don't know, Otou-sama. He lost a lot of blood. I only know it's my fault he got hurt."

"He was protecting you. You know that."

"It's my fault!" Tears welled up in Mitsunari's eyes and he wiped at them furiously. "If I...if only I..."

Masatsugu drew him into an embrace. "You're not the one to blame for this. Don't torment yourself like that."

"Excuse me, Masatsugu-sama?" a soldier called from outside the tent. "Hanbei-sama wants to see you."

Heaving a sigh, Masatsugu drew away and stepped towards the tent flap. "I must go. Will you be all right for a short while?"

Mitsunari sucked in a deep breath and nodded. His father left without another word.

A complete, utter loneliness filled him now—the same loneliness that plagued him day and night when Masazumi was four years younger and left for battle with their father, the same loneliness that haunted him all through the castle halls and made him eat and sleep poorly. Shoving back the memories, he sat down at his brother's side, taking one of his hands and squeezing it tightly. Just this morning, things had been normal, and now this had happened. His lips trembled and he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears to go away. He had been crying too much, like a child. For Masazumi, he must remain strong.

Masatsugu returned, poking his head in through the tent flap. "Mitsunari, you need to come with me. Takenaka wants to see you."

"But we can't just leave Onii-sama all alone here!"

"He'll be all right. Don't worry, Mitsunari. As long as you're still alive, he won't die so easily. Let him rest here."

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, the young warrior got to his feet. With a last reluctant glance, he turned and left the tent with his father, walking to the commander's compound. They entered, and Mitsunari's eyes widened. Both Hanbei and Hideyoshi were there.

The two Ishida knelt before them. Hideyoshi's expression remained neutral.

Hanbei tapped the flat of his blade against the palm of his other hand, a slight frown creasing his brow. "Mitsunari-kun, I heard from the soldiers that something happened inside the fort."

Mitsunari lowered his head, his hands curling into fists.

"Tell me what happened."

Wonderful. His first actual meeting with Hideyoshi was now likely to result in punishment. Killing the daimyou meant nothing now. This was not what he wanted. He hesitated, his trembling lips trying to form the words.

"Mitsunari-kun?"

"I have no excuses for my behaviour," he choked out, fighting to keep his voice steady. "My brother was badly hurt and I was desperate. That's all."

Heaving a sigh, Hanbei delivered a glare so full of disappointment that a terrible pang shot through Mitsunari's heart. "That doesn't permit you to kill an injured man to get what you want. You do realize that this was cold-blooded murder?"

Masatsugu's head snapped in his son's direction, shocked.

"As I said, Hanbei-sama, I have no excuses." The young warrior's head lowered further. "I know what I did was wrong. I'll accept any punishment if it means sparing my family shame."

Silence. He didn't dare look up. No, he couldn't. He didn't deserve to look at them.

"Well, Hideyoshi? What do you think?"

Mitsunari's heart thudded in his chest.

The pause that followed felt like a torturous eternity. Then, Hideyoshi spoke. "Though he may have committed an outrageous act, he was the one who removed the daimyou for us. He still has much to learn. Let him go. But should this happen again, there will be appropriate consequences."

"I...I thank you deeply for your mercy, Hideyoshi-sama," Mitsunari stammered. "Th-This won't happen again, I promise."

"We'll hold you to your word," Hanbei said, somewhat reluctantly. "We have enough to worry about as it is." He swept the sword through the air. "You're dismissed. Do not forget what you said here today."

The young Ishida kept his head lowered as he got to his feet, bowing deeply before he turned and slunk out of the compound. He and his father walked through the camp in silence. Mitsunari darted a glance at Masatsugu, whose expression remained indifferent and icy. Around them, soldiers parted to let them pass. Swallowing, Mitsunari tried to shut the whispering out of his mind. He would be the talk of the soldiers for days to come.

Once safely back in his tent, Mitsunari rushed over to his brother's side to check on him. Masazumi was still unconscious, and showed no signs of waking. Masatsugu sat down nearby, and his young son was afraid to look at him.

They remained in tense silence for some time, until at last Masatsugu broke it. "I'm disappointed in you, Mitsunari."

Trembling, Mitsunari lowered his head, fighting back tears. The words stung him viciously, even worse than that look Hanbei gave him. _I already know I'm a failure_, he wanted to say. _Please don't remind me._

"Disposing of enemy soldiers is one thing. But killing an innocent man who was lucky enough to survive a battle? Takenaka is right. That was nothing but murder!"

"You care more about some soldier than me or Onii-sama?" The pain, and the words simply tore out of him. He couldn't bear it anymore. "Should I have waited and let Onii-sama die, then? Is that what you want?"

Masatsugu leaped to his feet with such ferocity that Mitsunari flinched and shielded his head with his arms, cowering against the ground.

"Those are cruel, heartless words to say to your father." Masatsugu's voice was dangerously quiet. "You know that I love you and your brother more than anything else in the world. If I had to, I would trade my soul before seeing either of you come to harm. But I cannot let you make the wrong decisions without consequence. Walking down the wrong road in life will ruin you. It's my duty to prevent that. Think about that the next time you decide to accuse me of not loving you."

With that, Masatsugu whirled and left the tent. The strength flooded out of Mitsunari's body and he wilted down onto the bedroll next to his brother, begging silently for Masazumi to wake. So much had happened today—he was reaching his breaking point and couldn't take much more. His heart was about to explode from the pressure building up inside him.

Sucking in a deep breath and forcing back the sobs threatening to wrack his body, he grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Please wake up, Onii-sama," he pleaded. "I need you. I'm so alone without you. Please...just wake up..."

Silence. Masazumi remained comatose. Desperate, Mitsunari pulled the tanuki's silver bell from his pocket and rang it. The clear tone echoed and settled over him like a warm blanket, and some of his pain subsided, calming the roiling fear—but not all of it. And it had no effect on his brother.

Mitsunari curled up next to Masazumi, never letting go of his hand, and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to forget everything, even if it was just for a short while.


	9. Book Two: Mitsunari (Chapter 5)

Masazumi had to be transported in a carriage during the journey back to Osaka. Mitsunari rode beside it on his horse, trying to keep his head held high. His father rode next to him, and although neither of them had spoken to each other since the outburst in the tent, Masatsugu still acted as a shield between Mitsunari and any other soldiers, something which the young warrior was grateful for. At the very least, it meant his father was no longer as angry.

During a break, Mitsunari climbed into the carriage to check on his brother before leaving to find his father. Masatsugu sat near a tree away from all the other soldiers, staring out across the land.

Approaching slowly and watching for any reaction, Mitsunari stepped closer to him. Masatsugu turned his head and looked up at his son, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Otou-sama," Mitsunari said, his fists shaking. "I was...very hurt and angry, and I said something I shouldn't have."

To his relief, Masatsugu offered a small smile and held out an arm. Mitsunari sat beside him and his father drew him close.

"It's all right, Mitsunari. I'm not angry about it anymore. Don't dwell on it." Masatsugu patted his son's back. "That incident aside, you did very well. You even killed the enemy leader, and this was just your second battle. I'm very proud of you."

His pain easing somewhat, Mitsunari managed a small smile.

His father gave him a sideways glance. "Just remember that although this is war, life is sacred. We are the Ishida. We do not kill or cause suffering to innocent people."

"I understand, Otou-sama. It won't happen again, I swear. I...I was desperate, and all I could think of was not losing Onii-sama." The young warrior swallowed. "To lose him like I lost Okaa-sama...it was unbearable. Looking back, I-I regret killing that soldier. He didn't deserve it." His voice wavered. "But there's nothing I can do about it now."

Masatsugu drew in a deep breath, and thought for several moments before speaking. "I can understand that."

"You don't think of me as a murderer, do you?" Mitsunari blurted. "Is everyone going to think that?"

His father's arm wrapped tighter around his shoulders. "Don't be silly. No matter what, you will always be my son."

The young warrior could only manage a choked noise.

"The soldiers may talk about you for a while, Mitsunari, but they will stop—you are too valuable to the Toyotomi. Remember that the ability to take life is a very powerful thing. How you use it, and when, reflects your nature. When you're a bit older, you will understand this better."

#

When the city rose into view, Mitsunari was glad to be home, in a safe place away from swords and danger. Back at the residential quarters, he and his father carried Masazumi into his room and set him down on his bed. After changing his bandages, they had the servants fetch them a basin of water and some towels, which they used to bathe him. They managed to change him into a kimono before setting him down on his side.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Mitsunari asked, pulling the covers over his brother.

"He's strong, and stubborn. He won't leave us so easily," Masatsugu answered, getting to his feet. "I'm going to ask the servants to fetch us some food and drink."

Sitting next to his brother, the younger Ishida watched for any signs of awakening, but there were none. Heaving a sigh, he grasped Masazumi's hand tightly, trying to will him into waking up.

Masazumi's fingers twitched.

"Onii-sama?" Mitsunari gasped.

There was only silence. Surely that couldn't have been a coincidence. His brother was trying to reassure him. He _had_ to be.

"I know you can hear me, Onii-sama," he said quietly. "Don't worry. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Bending down, he kissed Masazumi's cheek, and the latter's eyelids flickered briefly in response. In that moment, Mitsunari understood that all he needed was patience, and the thought eased his heart greatly.

He didn't leave his brother's room unless it was necessary, and at night he moved his bed and blankets inside. Nothing changed the next day, but on the morning of the second, Mitsunari was sitting at the desk when blankets rustled. Blinking dazedly at his surroundings, Masazumi finally lifted his head.

"Onii-sama!" the younger Ishida cried, rushing over. "You've slept enough! Wake up!"

Masazumi looked up at him and smiled. "Mitsunari..."

Burying his face into his brother's shoulder, he held back tears of joy. "I was so worried about you."

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Even in his current state, Masazumi managed his familiar, derisive snort.

Mitsunari ran to fetch his father, but their reunion was short, as Masazumi was still rather weak and needed time to rest. Faithfully, Mitsunari remained in the room and tended to his brother's needs, although Masazumi spent most of his time asleep. As the days passed, the older Ishida regained his strength and ate more, and was able to sit up. Eventually he grew strong enough to get up and walk around to work his muscles.

However, Masazumi's injury needed time to fully heal, and during the day he often slept for hours. Mitsunari received news that the Toyotomi forces were preparing to march again and take over yet more territory, but he refused to leave, and no one could change his mind. So Masatsugu departed with the army, knowing that his sons could take care of themselves. There was no need for Mitsunari to worry about his father—he was confident that Masatsugu would return safely. The young warrior spent his time at his desk, going through papers, performing calculations and handling other administrative duties, while his brother snoozed in the bed nearby.

"I wonder if Otou-sama is all right," Mitsunari said later that evening as he helped change the bandages. "They've been gone for almost a week now."

Masazumi yawned and shut his eyes, head hanging from fatigue. "It's not uncommon for a battle to last that long. Chichi-ue will be fine. I'm sure they'll be back soon. In the meantime, we should just enjoy life! I missed doing whatever I want, whenever I want without another care in the world."

Mitsunari slapped his shoulder. "You're just lazy."

"At least I know how to relax when I see the opportunity."

Masazumi's wound was healing nicely, but it was much too large and deep to heal without leaving any traces. The stitches had been removed, but the result was a long streak of red, knitted flesh, the dots from the needle still visible.

"What's the matter?" he asked when his younger brother remained silent.

"This is going to leave a scar," Mitsunari said. For him it was a reminder that he was the reason this horrible grinning wound was now carved permanently into his brother's back. That his youthful inexperience nearly cost him another member of his family.

"It's just a scar. Besides, don't you think it makes me more fearsome? Manly?"

Shaking his head, Mitsunari snorted and wrapped up the injury.

"Mitsunari, can you tell me something?"

His hands froze, and trembled. There was no escaping this conversation.

Shifting around slowly, ignoring his half-bandaged back, Masazumi locked eyes with his brother. "Did you really kill an injured soldier to get a medic to help me?"

The younger Ishida did not answer, averting his gaze. Uttering a word was not necessary. They knew each other far too well, silence or not.

"So it's true then," Masazumi said at last. "I couldn't believe it even when Chichi-ue told me. I never thought...that my little brother could do something like that."

"Don't say it that way. It hurts me." Sucking in a breath, he forced his voice to stay steady, forced the tears back. "The memory has plagued me since it happened. I can never stop thinking of that moment. Of what I could have done differently. But in the end the answer is always the same. I could not lose you no matter what. Don't you understand?"

"Of course I do," the older Ishida answered quietly and with surprising lack of resistance. "Anything else would have wasted precious time and I might not be here now. And anything else would have resulted in the soldier's probable death. Yes, of course I understand. You had no choice so you took the only available option."

Mitsunari stared at him, amazed at the speed with which Masazumi calculated all possible scenarios and arrived at the simple, logical conclusion.

"What?" Masazumi asked. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just being pragmatic."

"It doesn't bother you?"

The older Ishida turned back around. "What's one more soldier when you've already watched so many die? Killed so many, with your own hand? Once upon a time I might have felt grief for the poor soldier. But now there is nothing. And that's just the way things will have to be. It's the way things must be. In war, you can't feel sorry for everyone."

"What I did wasn't right."

"'Right?' Tell me, what is 'right?' Would it have been right for you to sacrifice me so that the poor soldier could live?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Mitsunari soon closed it.

"See? You're only saying it wasn't right because that's what everyone else thinks. But not you. It would never have been right for you to allow me to die. It is nonsensical." Masazumi paused. "Nothing is ever completely right or completely wrong, Mitsunari. You may have to choose between two things that are wrong. Or two that are right. In the end, all anyone is capable of doing is what they think is best. You made your decision that day, and no matter what you did, you did it because you knew it was the only way. Don't regret it anymore."

A weight lifted from Mitsunari's chest, and he nodded.

In the mornings, Masazumi went into the garden to do some simple exercises. He had lost some of his endurance and needed to get back into shape as soon as he could. Mitsunari remained indoors and glanced at him from time to time to make sure he wouldn't overexert himself.

The Toyotomi soon returned victorious, and the brothers had some peace of mind knowing that their father was safely home with them. For the first time in a long while, the three went out into the city to spend time together. Mitsunari was happy to forget about his new occupation and, as his brother said, live life comfortably.

At last, one day Masazumi spoke the words that Mitsunari feared hearing. "Chichi-ue says I'm ready to start training again."

"No!" Mitsunari cried. "I'm not letting you go back to battle!"

His brother blinked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"If you go, you're just going to get hurt again! But if you want to go without me, then fine! I'm just going to stay here where I won't hurt anyone!"

Silence.

"Mitsunari," Masazumi said in a gentler tone, "you still blame yourself for what happened to me, don't you?"

The younger Ishida looked away. "Don't start. It _was_ my fault. You know that."

"So you're just going to hide here like a coward while the rest of us go and fight? Do you think that sitting here with your abacus is going to help protect the people you love? Think again!"

Trembling, Mitsunari stared at him.

"I fight, and will fight again not just for the Toyotomi, but for you and Chichi-ue." Masazumi's eyes burned with vigour. "Simply dying at the hands of a common soldier would be shameful. But to die protecting someone I love is a good enough death for me. Listen, Mitsunari. Chichi-ue and I wield our blades for you. Won't you do the same for us?"

Mitsunari stared at the floor, his hands curling into fists. A wild pressure rose up in his chest, until he couldn't bear it anymore. Crawling over to his brother, he flung his arms around him. Masazumi hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"I'm...I'm just afraid of losing you, or Otou-sama," Mitsunari choked out at last. "When you were hurt...I've never been so frightened in my life. You and Otou-sama are my only family." His lips quivered. "If anything happens to you two...I don't know what I'd do."

"Considering you were willing to kill some poor soldier to get help for me, I imagine you will bring endless suffering to your enemies."

"That's not funny!"

"No one can know what will happen later. Such things are beyond our control. That's why we must make the most of what we have."

Mitsunari nodded. In that case there was something he needed to say. It took him a few tries to get the words out. "I love you, Onii-sama."

Masazumi kissed his cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
